


Wedding Day Disaster

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's okay, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, M/M, Wedding Fluff, but not really, so much stuff happens, this took 6months, tho Keith was almost stood up at the altar, wedding disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: “This is ridiculous. It’s a giant mechanical lion! You can’t even give him a ticket!”“I can if it’s in front of a fire hydrant!” The officer fired back, pointing at where Red’s tail curled slightly around the aforementioned fire hydrant.“Aw, come on! I’m getting married today!”“Well, congratulations here’s your ticket!”





	Wedding Day Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> take it, I'm tired

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,” Hunk chanted, wearing a hole in the lovely linoleum. “Today’s the day, today is the _day._ _Laaaance!!_ ”

Lance laughed as Hunk’s eyes grew huge and filled with tears, bottom lip jutting out in an effort to not cry. “Come here big guy,” Lance said, opening his arms to his blubbering best friend, who was valiantly saying he wasn’t going to cry.

“Oh god, I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry,” Hunk sniffled, breaking out of Lance’s hold, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He blinked, few stray tears escaping before determination set over his features. Grasping Lance’s shoulders at arm's length, staring at him intensely he swore, “I _promise._ My promise to you, my friend, is that your wedding day will be _perfect._ Nothing less than perfection will happen.”

Lance laughed, pulling his friend into a brief hug. He couldn’t stop grinning. He’s sure he looks like a complete idiot but he couldn’t help it! He was getting married! To the most beautiful man in the world and he felt _light_ and _bubbly_ and like _anything_ could happen and it’d be perfect as long as he got to marry that man.

But, god, if he didn’t want it to be perfect.

He wanted Keith and him to look back on this day and remember their love for each other. He wanted them to look back on the memories and smile. Remember how much they laughed. How they declared their love for everyone to see, surrounded and supported by their loved ones. How great that day was.

He ran his hand through his hair, uncaring if he mussed it, looking out the window. It was a few hours before the wedding was supposed to start but it was beautiful, the sun was bright and happy and there wasn’t a cloud in the baby blue sky. The weatherman predicted perfect skies for a beachfront wedding, his entire family was going to be there, and he was going to marry the most imperfectly perfect man in the universe…honestly, he couldn’t ask for a better day.

It was a great day for a wedding.

-

“How are you holding up, buddy?” Shiro asked soothingly rubbing Keith’s upper back as tried not to retch. Chair legs scraping across the floor and the subtle push on his shoulder had him collapsing back, easy to do with his weak knees. Doubling over he pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and tried to breathe nice and easy.

“Like I’m going to throw up,” Keith choked out.

“I’m sure they’re just nerves, you’re going to be fine,” Shiro said, crouching next to his groaning pseudo-brother. “This is your big day, Keith. Everything is going to be alright.”

“I know, Shiro, but just—ugh! I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m so freaked out. Is it possible to be so happy you’re sick?” Keith turned to look at him, face full of desperate confusion.

Shiro was saved from answering when someone kicked in the door. A pile of boxes with legs marched in and unceremoniously dumped the boxes on the floor. Pidge stood in all her glory, hair swept up in sparkly barrettes, face still bare, and still wearing a dirty tank top and grease-stained board shorts.

She saw Keith and whistled. “Dang, Keith, I thought I was the green paladin.”

“Pidge,” Shiro warned.

She looked slightly abashed before shuffling through her boxes. “Well, I got your guys’ suits here and then I’m off to make sure everything is ready for the wedding.” She handed the boxes over and picked up a small tissue wrapped package, handing it to Keith with a small smile. “Here, an early wedding present.”

Keith gave her a half smile before ripping open the tissue paper to find a package of black men’s socks. He looked up at her eyes squinted in confusion.

Smirking at him she said, “In case of cold feet.”

She squealed as she dodged the package of socks.

“Ha. Ha. Real funny, Pidge,” he deadpanned. “It’s not like I’m here thinking of all the things that can go wrong today or anything.”

“What’s up, Keith? I didn’t think you’d be so…nervous.”

“It’s just…” Keith looked up as if some sort of deity or higher power could come down and answer for him. “It’s important. The way we started was just so…weird. It’s just important for today to go well. Not only is it for us but also to Lance’s family. It’s the start to the rest of our life together. I will be _married_ to _Lance_ —“

“Not too late to back out,” Pidge quipped, which was met with two deadpanned faces.

“Pidge, not now,” Shiro said, ignoring her ‘I’m kidding!’ and looked back at Keith, placing a supportive arm around the anxious groom. “Listen, Keith, it _is_ a big deal. Marrying someone is no easy feat and there are a lot of complications that come with it and it’s completely normal for you to be nervous. But you guys _love_ each other and out of everyone on this team I think you guys got this. You’ve guys been through a space war, multiple near-death experience, weird space food, and Pidge—“

“Hey!”

He barely let his lips twitch in a smile before continuing. “You guys been through thick and thin, richer or poorer, sickness and health, you’re pretty much already married. You’re going to be fine.”

Pidge walked over to him and wrapped her thin arms around him. “In all seriousness, you two are like a power couple. You two _are_ the power couple over _several_ , several, several, several hundred galaxies. I have complete faith in you nerds.”

Keith smiled and clapped his hand over the one on his shoulder and the other on Pidge’s back. “Thanks, Shiro, Pidge,” he murmured. When they released him he flung himself back in his chair, rocking it back on its legs, and groaned to the ceiling. “We should’ve just eloped.”

“No!” Pidge pouted. “This is our wedding as much as it is yours. Hunk and I had to witness your stupid pining for years—“

“Hey,” Shiro interrupted, “Coran, Allura, and I had to listen to all the pining.”

“We _all_ had to be present to your pining,” Pidge declared, arms gesticulating wildly in circles. She stabbed a finger to the ground, determined frown firmly in place. “You’re doing the wedding. I’m the best woman, I got this.”

Pidge gathered the leftover boxes in her arms shouting over her shoulder before scurrying out the door, “Don’t worry, Keith, the wedding will go off without a hitch I promise!”

Shiro chuckled. “She loves you.”

Keith breathed out a laugh. Pidge certainly took her job seriously. When they first asked her to be their best woman she immediately started drawing up plans for the decorations, the music, the flowers. Essentially she started planning their wedding for them. Though, Lance swore he saw her wiping away happy tears when she was looking over beach weddings on Pinterest.

“And I love her.” Keith looked over at his former mentor and held his fist up, a quiet smile on his face, bumping against Shiro’s. “I love you too.”

-

Pidge marched out of the building, got into her car and drove to the beach. She has to deliver the rest of the tuxes, make sure the beach and the small inside reception hall was decorated, check in with Hunk to see if the food and the cake were coming along and to make sure Allura was ready for the ceremony. So, so, so much to do.

But she can do it.

She’s got this. Coran’s helping with the decorating, Hunk is a genius in the kitchen, Lance is covered via his family, and all that Shiro needed to do was to hold onto the rings and get Keith to the ceremony on time.

Pidge left the tuxedos in the car, parking between Green’s paws, as she ran down the concrete steps to where she could see a shit ton of chairs set up and a giant blue mechanical lion lying in the surf. Coran was down there with a few people she didn’t recognize but looked remarkably similar to Lance. He directed them like a drill sergeant while still doing the work of ten men, somehow assembling the arch where Keith and Lance will stand, adjusting chairs, and gathering armfuls of flowers from Blue’s mouth.

“Come on troops! I’m sure you can do better than that!” Coran said weaving some phosphorescent flowers they picked up in the Astraeos galaxy into the arch. “We can’t waste a tick!”

Pidge heard one of Lance’s cousins whisper to another, “A tick?” but was only answered with a shrug and an order to keep decorating, depositing another lantern on the ground to bracket the aisle.

“It looks good Coran!” Pidge shouted.

“Ah, why thank you Number Five!” Coran finished with the arch, the wooden poles were twined with colorful tulle of blue and red and at the eight intersecting points there were bouquets of star-shaped flowers that will glow when the sun set. They should probably be somewhat concerned on the effect on the environment the flowers will have but, hey, it’s a wedding and they’re pretty.

Coran hopped down from his stool, hands on his hips as he surveyed the underlings. “Chop, chop, troops, we must be faster than an angry klanmüirl! We have to tackle those tables next!”

Pidge followed him as he sprinted up the steps to presumably get the tables, Lance’s small slice of family following.

“Um, what’s a klanmüirl?” A cousin—Sophia?—asked.

“Some sort of alien bear,” Pidge responded, not even looking back. “Coran! What’s with all the chairs? There should only be about forty or fifty at most!”

“Well, Tía Isa is inviting some people from the neighborhood?” The youngest boy said sounding more like a question, his older siblings nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, our side alone would take up fifty chairs.” The older boy said, brows furrowing over similar blue eyes.

“Correct Blue Seven and Eight!” Coran crowed, darting inside the open mouth of Black and coming out with a bag full of small circular tables that looked more like they belongs in a little girl’s toy chest. He handed them to the youngest brother who looked at his siblings helplessly confused. “You see Number Five, we must be prepared for any extras!”

“But,” Pidge started as Coran handed the girl a tote bag of tea lights and the brother an armful of paper lanterns. “Keith doesn’t have anyone on his side but us and his mom, and she’s still on a Blade mission. There’s like a hundred chairs down there, Coran.”

“Bup, bup, bup! Number Five, you are a Paladin of Voltron—a retired Paladin of Voltron—but a Paladin nonetheless and we must always be prepared!” he said shoving a covered metal box into her arms.

Coran was shuffling the group forward telling them that when they’ve placed the tables to sprinkle water over them. The siblings only looked even more confused, but they didn’t question the mustachioed man. Coran was oblivious to the doubt, of course, only shouting encouragements and instructions while wielding shovels like they were batons.

Pidge opened her mouth to question the number of chairs again when there was suspicious flapping from the box…

“Coran!” she screeched when she uncovered the cage.

“Hmm?” Coran hummed, looking back at her from where she was stunned at the top of the stairs.

“Why are there pigeons in here?!”

“Number Five! I’m surprised you didn’t know this Earth custom! I’ve seen in several of these Earth wedding movies there are birds that are to be released during these special ceremonies!”

Pidge started hopping down the stairs as best as she could despite the cage and feathers obscuring her vision. “Those are doves, not pigeons! And neither Lance or Keith said anything about birds at the wedding!”

Safely on the ground, she set the birds down, hands on her hips. “We will not release pigeons at their wedding!”

“Uh, yeah, I second not letting loose pigeons at my cousin’s wedding,” Sophia(?) (quiznack she needed to learn their names) said, raising her hand, the other still holding onto the tea lights.

“Aw, come on Sonya, it could be fun,” the youngest brother said, cheeky smile in place as he placed a toy table in the sand. He turned to their brother, teasing glint in his eye. “Don’t _you_ think so, David?”

“Eric, do you want birds pecking your eyes out to get to your food? No? Yeah, didn’t think so,” Sonya sassed, crossing her arms and popping a hip out.

“Uh, Coran… sir, it is not, uh, _customary_ for weddings to have birds. So we probably should not use them in the ceremony,” David said, ignoring his prodding brother and his whines of how much fun it would be to unleash pigeons on the populace.

Coran sighed and stroked his mustache. “I supposed your right Blue Seven, we’ll keep them just in case! Now move those tables farther out! We don’t want them too close to the ceremony!”

Pidge sighed in relief, vowing to hide the pigeons somewhere before Coran got any more ideas. She turned her back at how Coran scooped up the tables from the sand to fling them yards away, the shovel adding distance, and telling Lance’s cousins to go water them and whipped out her cellphone from her pocket. Ignoring the indignant shouts behind her she called the DJ.

-

Hunk sniffled back tears as he worked steadily on decorating the cake; tweezers steady as they placed the fondant star over the damp spot left by his brush. Oh god, his best friend is getting married! To the love of his life! It was almost too much for Hunk to take, he’s honestly just so happy for them.

And if anyone dares to ruin their day he will make it his personal mission to bake them into a cake.

The timer behind him went off and he set down his piping bag to put on oven mitts. He took the tray out halfway to see if the cookies have developed a foot, satisfied, he set the macaron cookies on the counter to cool. They’re a _liiiitle_ fancier than what Keith and Lance said but hey! They’re macarons! Everyone loves macarons! And they’re strawberry flavored, which he knows that Keith would appreciate, from the cookie to the French buttercream which was infused with freeze-dried strawberries.

Just because they were going with casual food from a food truck does not mean it still couldn’t be gourmet.

Hunk was pre-preparing all the food—burgers, hotdogs, pulled pork, brisket, short ribs, pizza—the works. So when the ceremony is over all he had to do was warm everything up, assemble, and serve. He even had pre-cooked campfire food for the bonfire. He’ll have enough s’mores ingredients in his food truck to feed the Blades of Marmora.

It was only a matter of time before he could finish the cake and the rest of the food. It was incredibly time sensitive to make sure everything was at the height of flavor and making sure everyone was fed. Lance’s family is pretty big but he got a text from Pidge to expect more. Hopefully there will be something that everyone could eat. He was sure there was and—

What if there wasn’t?

Oh god, what if there were people with allergies? Did anything he cook with dealt with peanuts? Would he be responsible for killing someone at his best friend’s wedding!? What about those who are vegans? Is there anyone who’s gluten intolerant? Lactose intolerant? Could they even eat the cake?

Hunk looked in horror at the three-tiered red velvet, double chocolate, and lavender vanilla with varying ganaches and fillings between layers. The midnight blue fondant smooth and even over all three layers with varying sized stars scattered over the cover based on the half done star map of the sky the team was jettisoned into space by a giant blue cat. It was amazing, it was beautiful, it was sentimental.

_It had gluten._

Okay, he needed to fix this. Was it too late to trash the cake? _Could_ he trash the cake? He was entrusted by his friend to come up with an amazing cake for. His. _Wedding._ Quote, _‘anything you do will be amazing, buddy!’_ unquote. He could not let them down.

He checked his watch. About three more hours until the wedding and give or take an hour for the ceremony but he couldn’t _not_ attend the ceremony he was his best friend’s best man!

He called Pidge.

“PIDGE!” Hunk yelled into the phone, flapping his arm, nearly overturning the cookies cooling on the stove. “I just realized that I can’t make the cake!”

 _”What?!”_ Pidge shouted. “What do you mean you can’t make the cake!”

“I _mean_ that I didn’t account for dietary restrictions!” He had to start pacing, compulsively cleaning the excess flour on the counter with his apron. Planting his elbows on top of his apron he huddled into himself, fingers massaging into his temple. Aaaahhhh, this was so bad. He was 98% sure that Lance told him that his niece wanted to go vegan.

He heard her groan, the wind in the background almost snatching the sound. “Fuck, I knew I forgot something. We just need to calm down. Okay? Okay. Yeah, this is fine, we can fix this.”

He groaned, forehead resting on the counter. His mind ran over scenarios of some poor sap falling dead at the reception because of his poor food. His dreams of being a gourmet chef evaporating in thin air. Oh, Gordon Ramsay would be so disappointed in him.

“Shh, I’m thinking and I can’t focus with Coran spraying enlarging tables in water and you panic breathing in my ear.” There was a pause. “Can you… finish what you got now and still have time to bake another cake?”

“I don’t… I don’t know Pidge, I would have to go shopping and now I need to get other stuff for entrees—I just have meat Pidge! Just meat!—and shopping could take a while and then I need to bake the cake and then decorate it…”

He whirled around to search the fridge for ingredients he already had. Maybe some falafel balls, salad, spinach puffs…

He froze, the corner of his apron pulled taught softly tugging with his every movement. Turning around, heart in his throat, he delicately walked over to detach from where his apron was snagged on the cake stand. Hand slightly trembling he slid the corner from where it somehow got wedged.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

“I GOT IT!” Pidge’s voice exploded from the phone causing him to jump, elbow sinking into something soft and squishy. “I’ll send someone to help you! They can work on some of the regular stuff while you go grocery shopping. I’ll see if Allura’s available! …Hunk? Hunk?”

Pidge’s voice seemed very far away, distant and tinny. Unimportant. Because what _was_ important was the _cake_. The beautiful cake that he still needed to finish. At least he _did_.

Hunk stared forlornly at the baseball-sized crater in the cake, stars and fondant dropping onto the floor with mocking, soundless plops from his elbow.

He brought the phone up to his ear from where he dropped his arm. “…Yeah…yeah sounds good Pidge. Send them over. I’m going to cry.”

-

Shiro scrolled through his phone aimlessly as Keith pretended not to fidget. Constantly adjusting and readjusting his cufflinks and murmuring to himself. The man still wasn’t fully dressed yet, just his in his slacks and button-down. Shiro eyed the bare toes rubbing over the soft texture of the carpet; maybe Pidge was right about the cold feet.

He made the elective decision to ignore the groom’s mutterings. He had been with Keith throughout the majority of the day trying to help him calm down, but the younger man just kept going over and over scenarios that might ruin everything and therefore breaking Lance’s heart. He loved him, he really did, he was like a younger brother, but was starting to sound a little like Slav.

He shuddered and tapped twice on Instagram.

“I hate this, Shiro,” Keith spat.

“I know, I know.” Shiro tapped twice again, liking the selfie Lance just posted, all but his suit jacket on and his older sister kissing his cheek.

“I hate this _waiting_. I’m ready, I’m pretty sure he’s ready, we should just get married already what are we waiting for?”

Shiro answered while he scrolled. “For guests to arrive, for the decorations to be put up, you don’t even have socks on.”

Keith peered down at his toes before pouting at him. Marching over to where the package from Pidge still lay he tore it open and shoved his feet in the first pair of socks he could get out. He looked over to where Shiro sat on the bed; eyebrow raised, silently saying, ‘happy?’

“Great,” Shiro chirped, “now just tie your tie and in two and a half hours we can head over.”

“God, that’s so long,” Keith grumbled but took his red tie off the hanger. The little heathen didn’t even bother to look into a mirror, only looking down as he tried to manipulate the fabric. “Does anyone even know how to tie these?”

Shiro turned the face of his phone to the frustrated groom. “Your soon-to-be husband does.”

Keith walked over, still worrying the tie. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat down and took Shiro’s phone in hand.

The transformation was like magic. Instantly the tense shoulders dropped and relaxed, his face softened and the corners of his mouth tilted up in a little smile. The wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and the crease on his forehead disappeared at seeing his fiancé.

Shiro has to admit it was a good picture. Lance was facing a mirror, in the midst of wrapping the fat end of the tie around the skinny end with his sister behind and off to the side taking the picture. A large smile decorated his face as he looked back at her; the sun from the window adjacent to the mirror haloed him, making his hair soft and wispy and his bronze skin glow.

He briefly wondered if she was the wedding photographer.

Clapping his mechanical Altean arm on Keith’s shoulder he said, “I’m very happy for you, Keith.”

Slowly that soft look melted into a determined scowl that Shiro only witnessed when the reckless young man was ready to perform some dangerous and stupid maneuver. “I’m going to see him.”

Shiro felt his stomach drop. “You are going to see him. In two hours.”

“I’m going to see him _now,_ ” Keith stated, dropping the phone on the bed and in three strides he had his dress shoes on, was grabbing his suit jacket, tie still untied, and halfway to the door.

“Keith, no!” Shiro shot up from where he was on the bed and strode over mech-hand bracing the door shut, lines glowing black with quintessence. “You can’t see Lance until the wedding.”

Keith scowled at him, roughly shoving his arms through the sleeves. “Why not?”

Lance’s words echoed at him from last week. Face smiling brightly as he cornered Shiro at the bar of his bachelor party. _”I just want one wedding present from you, man. Just one,”_ he said holding up a finger and winking. _”Whatever you do, try to make sure Keith doesn’t come to see me before the wedding. It’s bad luck to see the groom on the wedding day.”_

“Because it’s bad luck.”

“That is a bunch of bullshit and you know it.”

Keith ducked under his arm, hands going up and Shiro could barely feel a brush of fingers on the seam of metal and flesh before his arm fell off and Keith darted out the hotel door.

“Fuck! Keith!” Shiro grabbed his arm from the ground reattaching it as he ran. He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it in favor of getting to Keith first.

Waving awkwardly at the front desk attendant he rushed out the door in search of Keith. He was sure he was going to either go to his hoverbike or to Red. He was headed toward the field behind the hotel where they put him but it was suspiciously devoid of any giant mechanical lions.

Cursing he ran to the side of the hotel where the hoverbike was parked on the street. But as he turned he could see Red’s head poking out from the top of the building. He ran to Red, Keith might have still used the hoverbike but maybe Red would at least let him hitch a ride as they looked for the red paladin.

He breathed a sigh of relief before tensing when he registered that, yes, Keith was still there _but_ he was arguing with a police officer.

Keith waved a pink slip in the air shouting, “This is ridiculous. It’s a giant mechanical lion! You can’t even give him a ticket!”

“I can if it’s in front of a fire hydrant!” The officer fired back, pointing at where Red’s tail curled slightly around the aforementioned fire hydrant.

“Aw, come on! I’m getting married today!”

“Well, congratulations here’s your ticket!”

“It’s a tail! It’s not even going to get in the way!” Keith gritted through his teeth. “And again, it’s a mechanical lion!”

“Well, whoop-dee-doo. You know what, great job on your lion, but we’ve extended the meaning of ‘vehicle’ when some genius decided to spread robo-mechanics to the public! Last week I put a ticket on a robotic silver backed gorilla, do you even have the proper serial code for this?”

Shiro walked over arms raised in a placating way. “Listen, I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding—“

His phone buzzed again, shorter this time. He fished his phone out of his pocket as he kept an eye on Keith as he kept shouting in the police officer’s face and trying to loom over them.

**_Received (1) Message(s) from Pidge 4:37PM:_ **

_Where’s Allura??? I need her to help Hunk ASAP!!_

He typed quickly before the police officer’s hand crept any nearer toward his handcuffs. Putting away his phone he inserted himself between the police officer and Keith, laying his hands on each of their chests. “Now wait a minute—“

“Do not touch me, sir,” the man gritted out mouth pinched and irritation burning the edges of his expression. Firmly taking hold of Shiro’s hand he removed it from his person and grasped the radio on his shoulder and requested for them to tow Red. They were going to try to tow a giant red sentient lion. “Yes, yes, giant red lion mech, no known serial number.”

Keith surged past him and Shiro just barely grabbed him under the armpits. Keith kicked his feet in the air shouting, “You can’t tow Red what the hell!”

“Bring back up too, the small one is getting aggressive.”

“Small one?!”

-

**_Received (1) Message(s) from Space Dad 4:38PM:_ **

_Sorry Pidge, haven’t seen her all day but I gtg before Keith gets arrested._

“Aw _fuck_ ,” Pidge groaned. “First Hunk, then Allura, and now Keith might get arrested!” She threw up her arms. “I haven’t had everything gone wrong like this since the Aztlan shapeshifters!”

She jogged over to where the cousins were. At least they finally got the tables set up despite Coran’s crazy instructions. Now they were decorating the five round tables with more flow-y tulle and the paper lamps as centerpieces, accompanying the lanterns were more bouquets of the phosphorescent flowers.

She could hear Sonya saying they should take battery powered strings of twinkle lights and have it under the tulle. Which would be a pretty good idea but it might take too long but who knows what they could find in Blue. “Okay, who knows how to cook,” she greeted as she ran up to them.

“Uuuugghhh, I can call Abuelita?” Eric offered, a hand raised partially in the air.

His sister hit him upside the head, looking like she was praying for patience. “ _Mongo,_ Abuelita is going to be with Lance as well as Tía Isa and Mamá. Our cousin Rosalie and our other cousin Carlos can cook pretty well but their part of the family are still driving. And of course our parents—“

“I know how to cook,” David interrupted before his sister got any further down the family line.

She shot him a look, hip jutted out, arms crossed. “Since _when_?”

He mimicked her stance, adding a head tilt. “Since home ec, _Sonya_. It’s just following directions.”

She reached up and ruffled his hair. “Aw, look at my little bro, being all adult.”

David scowled and batted her hand away, smoothing down his ‘do with precise motions. “It’s better than what _you_ do.”

“Yeah, sis, I don’t know what you do but it always tastes _nasty_ ,” Eric added.

“I add spices! It’s called flavor!”

“Nasty flavor.”

“You know what you little—“ Eric cackled and ran off with Sonya chasing him, dodging between tables and seagulls.

“Good spirit Blue Nine and Eight! While you’re there you can get chairs!” Coran yelled over Pidge’s shoulder.

She jumped, instinctively whirling around to punch the advisor before she could tell her body ‘no, friend,’ but he easily dodged the punch and slipped around her to stand military straight at her side. She frowned at him, “Coran, stop sneaking up on me.”

He twirled his stupid orange mustache and checked the Earth watch the paladins got him. “Ah, but you must always be vigilant Number Five.”

She wasn’t impressed.

“Do you know where Allura is?” she said a little pointedly, perhaps a little rudely.

He stroked over his mustache again. “Hmm, not recently, Number Five.”

She let out a _slooow_ breath. Rubbing her temples she tamped down her frustration. It’s bad enough she’s not there to help Hunk cook but where is she?! She’s the officiate! Pidge can only pray that she’s there before the wedding. One problem at a time, one problem at a time.

She turned back to David who looked at them with the kind of wariness that you would have when walking past a mime. Pidge clapped her hands. “Okay! Come on, David, I still gotta deliver Hunk’s tux so I might as well drop you off.” She turned and sprinted across the beach and up the stairs, two sets of footsteps behind her.

Aiming for her van between Green’s paws she rapidly pressed the open lock button on her keys, the vehicle beeping in response. She ran past the truck pulling up beside her and swung herself into the driver’s seat. She waited until David, more sedately sat in the passenger’s seat to gun it.

Or she would’ve gunned it if _a mother flipping truck weren’t blocking her way._

She rolled down her window to stick her head out and yell at the truck. “Hey—!” She cut herself off when the driver and a couple of other guys got _out_. She flung a hand up in exasperation then threw two of them up when she seen Coran animatedly talking to them, arms waving excitedly. “The fuck,” she muttered, turning to David she commanded, “stay here,” and got out of the van.

Jogging over he called out, “Coran! What are you doing? If you hadn’t noticed we need to leave, like, _now_.”

“It’ll just take a tick or two Number Five,” Coran said signing the little orange paper given to him by the delivery guy, sliding the pen through the clip of the clipboard he handed the receipt back to the man. The other walking around to slide a large rectangular package over to the royal advisor.

“Coran, what are you doing?” Pidge sighed, too tired for her twenty-year old self. At least the truck was ambling away. But what is this old alien even doing?

“I might not be as _spritely_ as I was in the old days Number Five, but I’m sure I can handle some benign Earthling vessel.” Pidge watched as the old man dropped down into a couple of squats, twisting from side to side before lunging and grasping the box. With a grunt of effort, he hoisted the box a foot or two off the ground.

“See, Number Five,” he croaked out on wobbly legs, “Still spritely as ever!”

He spun on his heel before shakily making his way down the steps.

She scrubbed her face with her hands. Quiznack, she can’t deal with that right now. Deciding to leave Coran to be…Coran… she hopped into her car and broke at least thirteen traffic laws getting to Hunk; Eric-Daniel-David-Whoever screaming next to her.

-

Coran panted as he dropped the cumbrous box on the fine white sand. He had to admit that Lance was right about the beauty of Earth’s beaches. The crystal clear ocean, practically sparkling with quiescence, the surprisingly silky sand sinking beneath his shoes, and clear blue skies with heavy cottony clouds drifting along—now that would have been a sign of incoming glass storms on Altea, a good sign for a wedding. On Altea how well the two beloveds survived the cutting winds and razor-sharp blades would have been a good show of endurance and a lucky sign for the marriage!

Yet, while Earthling weather is much more benign than on Altea, and he cannot share that particular Altean tradition, there might be at least one tradition he could share with the boys. It might take some creative license on his part but he was sure he could swing it.

He pondered his next move, stroking his mustache and gazed at the water, a few glowing flowers frothing from the Blue Lion’s mouth.

Yes, those would do nicely.

He started towards the flowers to prep them for the ceremony when Blue Nine came over, his sister right behind him scowl on her face. Ah, that same face Allura made when Alfor said she couldn’t come to the Flight of the Fulinpen Fertility Festival. Good times, good times.

“Hey, Mr. Space man, we have all of the tables and chairs set up. Are we done now?”

Coran paused and looked around the beach. There were the chairs and the archway in front of the ocean, hopefully, to have a beautiful backdrop when the couple marries as the sun sets instead of being blinded by the second sun as it rises like it would on Altea. Everything seems to be decorated properly, too minimal for his tastes but Pidge did say, bayard to his face, to make it “tasteful” but who’s opinion of taste were they even going by? Apparently not _his_. Why if he could do it he would bring in an Altean brükli to beat the feet of the groom with. They could’ve used what the Earthlings called “a blue whale” yet Number Five vetoed that as well.

Ah, well, can’t win them all.

While the tables were lovely and he was dutifully ignoring Blue Eight’s twinkle lights idea (honestly, what is that Earthling thinking) he feared there were not going to be enough. Luckily he brought shovels!

“Alright! Blue Nine and Eight, get the shovels! We’re going to dig a large, uh, circumference. Far enough from the sea to dig in a circular motion for more seats surrounding where a large fire shall be!”

Blue Eight scrutinized him, eyes shrewd and calculating. “That’s…not a bad idea. Okay,” she said decisively, crossing her arms and nodding in approval. “I accept this. Where did _you_ get this idea, pigeon man.”

He walked over to where he left the shovels and handed them out to the Blue family. “It was this picture on pintreest that Number Five showed me.” He twirled around, finger up in the air leading the way. “Hop to it, men! We have a circumference to dig! Then a portable waterproof pool to construct!”

“I’m a _girl,_ ” Blue Eight corrected.

“A _pool?_ We’re at the _beach?_ ” Blue Nine asked at the same time.

-

Pidge shoved Eric through the double doors to she was sure Hunk was near tears by now. “Hunk!” she called out, “I got help, his name is Eric—“

“My name’s David…”

“David, and he knows how to somewhat cook.”

Yup, there he was, sitting sadly on a stool looking forlornly at the fridge. “I had one job, Pidge, one job. And _look_!” He threw his arm over his face as he pointed at the cake with a large chunk missing. “And _now_ I have to make all _new_ food for people with dietary restrictions! I can’t believe I didn’t check first. Didn’t the invitations have a ‘check here for chicken’ box or something? Why didn’t I check them? Now the wedding is _ruined_ —“

 _”Hey,”_ Pidge interrupted. “Come on, Hunk, it’s not that bad. There are worse things.”

He speared her with a _look._ At least the best _look_ he could do with red-rimmed eyes. _”Pidge_ , people come to the wedding for two things. To eat cake and the food. Wedding food is the best food. And right now we might not have either!” He shouted, flailing his arms. She distantly registered David standing off to the side, eyes wide as he watched what was happening.

“Hunk. Come on. It’s not the end of the world, and it’s _you_ Mr.-Galaxy’s-Greatest-Chef. If anyone could do it I’m sure you can. This is for Keith and Lance.”

Hunk’s lip wobbled as he squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in his breath. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I can do this. I can do this!”

He leaped up from the stool, punching the air a few times to get himself pumped. Turning to her, a steely glint in his eye he only gets from when he enters “Chef Hunk” mode, he demands, “Where’s my sous chef.”

She pushes the poor boy in front of her, “right here!” He stumbled when halfway in the journey.

While Hunk sets David to work and is ranting where the coconut milk is she looks down onto her phone and checks off another crisis off the list. “Great! Now I just gotta make sure that Keith didn’t get arrested, Coran doesn’t ruin the decorations, and that I somehow find Allura who has mysteriously disappeared.”

Hunk’s head whipped toward her, coconut milk forgotten. “Say what now?”

-

Keith clenched his fist, his nails digging crescents into the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Iverson. For once, could you not give me a hard time about this.”

“Not give you a hard time?! You’re in jail Kogane!” Iverson’s face was such an interesting shade of puce. Keith could almost feel the heat radiating off his face and through the comm’s screen. “You and Shirogane! You’re the universe’s ‘Legendary Defenders’ and you land yourselves in jail!”

 _Come on, babe, don’t lose your cool_. Lance’s voice coached in his mind. _Remember he’s just an old, boring guy that thinks that strapping you to a chair while delirious is tough love._

“Because the police officers here are _unreasonable!_ ” Keith shouted, loud enough for the officer in question to glare at him and the distinct _thunk_ of Shiro hitting his head on the bars echoed in the small station.

Iverson sighed, fingers massaging the inner corners of his brows. “Goddamnit, cadet—“

 _“Paladin._ ”

He glared at him before continuing. “Paladin. I should leave you there. Learn from your fucking mistakes—“

“It’s my _wedding_ today…sir.”

That seemed to catch his attention. “To that McClain boy.”

“Lance, the Blue and Red Paladin, yes.”

Iverson growled, shuffling papers on his desk and grumbling. “Told that boy not to follow in your footsteps but no. Now his fiancé is in jail giving _me_ a headache. Fine!” He threw up his arms, the one eye glaring at his desk. “I will see what I can do but no promises! You got yourself into this mess, don’t expect everything to be as easy!”

Keith sighed, shoulders slumping in relief. “Thank you, sir.”

The door creaked behind the camera of Iverson’s comms link. “Commander Iverson,” a curt, familiar voice said. “I have completed the requested documents for this country, I will assume this would suffice?”

A tall purple figure entered the frame, setting down a stack of papers. The figure relaxed their stance, at ease but still alert while Iverson grunted over the paperwork.

“Mom?!”

Krolia startled, turning her head to see her son on the screen before turning around fully. “Keith? What are you doing here?”

 _“You’re_ his mother?!” Iverson asked, eyes wide before slitting. “Well he didn’t get his issues with authority from you,” he said, glancing at the paperwork.

His mother gave the commander a very unimpressed look before turning her attention back to her son. “What has happened, Keith? Where are you?”

“Your son is in jail,” Iverson sniped.

 _”Jail?”_ Krolia seethed, “My son is in a _cage?_ ”

“Well, no, it’s not a cage—“

“Is it not a containment unit with metal bars to keep individuals inside?”

“Technically—“

“Then my son is in a cage.”

Iverson huffed. “Well, he called me to get him _out_ of that ‘cage’ he’ll be fine.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, mouth pursing slightly. “I understand that you might have the authority to get him out of this but he is my son so I will get him myself. Thank you.” She inclined her head and marched out the door.

“You can’t just--!” He yelled before giving up, leveling a glare at Keith. “I see the resemblance now.”

Keith could only smirk.

-

Keith glared at the officer that shoved him into the cell, grumbling at how he went from a defender of the universe to sitting in a jail cell on his wedding day.

“So how’d it go?” Shiro sighed, human hand massaging his forehead.

“Uh, called in a favor to Iverson, for saving the world and all, and he said he’d get us out.” Keith started to rub his knuckles with his thumb. “My mom’s coming too so there’s that.”

Shiro looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “Krolia? I thought she had a mission for the Blades?”

“That’s what she said before, but she was in Iverson’s office filling out paperwork.”

“I suppose stranger things have happened,” Shiro said. “She can tell us when she gets here. Hopefully before the wedding.”

“Yeah…” Keith trailed off. Sighing, he said, “I’m sorry I got us thrown in jail.”

“You didn’t mean to.” He huffed out a laugh. “I just can’t believe that you punched him!”

“You punched them too!”

“I didn’t!” Shiro shouted. “I was trying to stop _you_ from punching them!”

“So what? You just happened to break the guy’s nose? ‘Oh yes officer, he just ran right into my mechanical fist!’”

“Okay that is exactly what had happened, you were there,” Shiro groused, glaring at him.

Keith chuckled, sitting next to Shiro on the bench. He didn’t even know how he got there; the whole thing went by in a blur. It was a ticket, then a meter maid, and more police officers, and then his fist hurt and Shiro’s being held down and someone’s bleeding. His wedding didn’t even start and it was an utter disaster.

His laugh turned into a groan. Oh, god, he had no idea what he’s going to tell Lance after the wedding. _Hi, babe, I got arrested today before our wedding—no it wasn’t my fault._

His stomach churned with nerves again. He wasn’t one to believe in omens but so far it didn’t look good. He really wanted this wedding to work out. He might not have have cared when he was younger but this was also _Lance’s_ wedding.

He exhaled heavily. They just had to get through this wedding. As long as they were married at the end of the day he would be happy. If the wedding was a disaster or if the Galra attacked if everything that could possibly happen happens. He would be happy if Lance was.

The wedding just had to be perfect.

-

“What do you mean you can’t make it?!” Pidge yelled into the phone. She squeezed the pathetic piece of plastic. She was _this_ close to throwing the thing across the room.

“What is it?” David asked from his station rolling falafel balls.

“Hutututututut, less talking more rolling. And make sure they’re even!”

David snapped his mouth shut and started rolling with more vigor. Eyes darting to where Hunk was running around, somehow seamlessly working on both appetizers and the cake.

“The stupid DJ I hired isn’t coming! Something about how his grandmother died. Fucking liar.” She huffed out a breath. “At least the photographer is still scheduled,” she mumbled.

“Pidge!” Hunk exclaimed, pausing in his frantic decorating. “Their grandma died!”

“That is such a fake excuse though! That’s the excuse every high schooler uses to not turn in their paper or to take a test! It’s a fucking lie!” Pidge ranted violently gesturing with their phone.

“Aren’t they still on the phone?” The younger McClain asked.

“Yeah! And I know they’re _lying!_ ” Pidge directed at the phone, the ‘end call’ text large and obvious on the screen. She wrinkled her nose and looked up some local musicians to see who would be willing to play in, oh, about _two hours_.

She sighed, discarding the frantic search. She’ll order Rover 3.8 to come, download a cheesy wedding playlist from YouTube and have him play it during the wedding. She needed to make sure Shiro had Keith out of jail and Allura was ready to officiate the wedding.

Her brows furrowed as the phone buzzed in her hand unless it was that guy saying that he was actually planning to get stoned instead of his grandma dying and he would be there in a half an hour she didn’t want to talk to them.

Her heart thudded as she seen Lance’s profile picture smiling at her. She slapped a smile on her face and answered the call, something about fake it till you make it drifting in the back of her mind. “Hey, Lance!”

“Hey, Pidgerino! Just wanted to check in on preparations. You sure you don’t need me to do anything. Or my family, I have a huuuge family.”

“Yeah, no, it’s good. I already recruited at least three of your cousins. We should be fine. Everything is going according to plan!” Pidge chirped.

“…Right… you sure you’re okay, Pidge? Don’t exhaust yourself before the wedding even starts. In the power vested in me, I _will_ get you onto the dance floor. Can’t have you sleeping in the reception,” he teased.

“Lance please, I’ve taken down entire battleships with a click of my finger. I can handle one wedding.”

She could mentally see his eyebrow rise in skepticism. “Of course. So it’s going great then?”

“Duh,” she intoned.

“Great! Then you would have no problem coming over here and getting your makeup done by my sister or have me help with your hair!” Lance exclaimed, voice not quite hiding the suspicion in his tone.

“Gee, I would love to but it’s still a wedding and I’m still making sure everything is in place…”

“Piiiiiiidge,” Lance whined if this were a video call she was sure she would see a sly smile on his stupid face. “I’m the groooom. What I say goes, so get your flat butt here. And tell Hunk to chill, his food’ll be great like always.”

She glared at the stupid phone in hand, mouth pursing to the side. Somehow he still had a stupid uncanny skill to stop her productivity. It honestly was insulting. Now she had to go over to his house to make it seem like there was _nothing wrong_. Which there _wasn’t_.

“Sure, tell Pidge to tell me that it’s fine. It’s not like I deserve a personal call or anything I’m just making the cake.” Hunk sassed to himself while attaching broken rock candy to the crater in the cake.

“It’s because he loves and has faith in you Hunk. He obviously does not have faith in me not going insane.” Pidge said, not even looking up from her phone, dialing in Shiro’s number.

Hunk shot her a skeptical look. “You yelled at that guy for his grandma dying.”

“That’s because he’s _lying!_ It’s common sense, obviously.” She spun to stare at the wall, phone at her ear. She didn’t need to be judged by the guy who put a hole in his own cake.

“Shiro! Pick up already!”

-

Shiro watched as his phone rattled on the officer’s desk; dread building with every buzz. God, what else is going wrong while they’re sitting in the cell? He checked his watch. They only had about an hour and a half till they need to get to the beach.

He sighed. If—no when—Iverson pulled enough strings then they could get out in at least the next half hour they’d still have enough time to get to the wedding. If Krolia got there soon then he highly doubted the officers could say no to a six foot five purple, angry mother with orders to release them. It’ll be fine.

His eyes slid back over to the aggressive phone and grimaced. Pidge was in charge of the entire wedding and they weren’t exactly helping her case. He checked his watch again, the little hand slowly making its way around.

Well… they all just had to wait.

“So, wait…” Shiro said, hand in the air to stop Keith midsentence. “You guys did what?”

“So we somehow got into a gambling ring and, uh, may have…accidentally…” Keith coughed into his fist, mumbling his words but still somewhat clear enough for Shiro to hear, “bet our lions. And so anyways Lance was just really expressive and they thought he had a really bad poker face. But it turned out Lance won the whole pot and that’s how we got our engagement rings.”

Shiro could only stare at him. He could see Keith’s eyes dart around before meeting his again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He thought Lance was supposed to _stop_ Keith from doing stupid shit. Of course, it’s _them_. What did he expect?

“I should be surprised but I’m not.”

Keith laughed quietly, shoulders relaxing. “Yeah… We got into trouble without you knowing quite a few times.”

Shiro groaned dramatically, left hand running through his fringe. “Don’t tell me. I want to live in oblivious bliss.”

“Heh, sorry,” Keith said, a soft smile on his face. The soft look flattened into something a little more serious. “I-I know the past few years were really difficult, and I know I didn’t make things easy on you but… I really appreciate it, man. Thank you for being here. For the both of us and…” Keith smiled, genuine and sincere. “I couldn’t ask for a better best man.”

“Aw, Keith,” Shiro cooed before pulling him into a hug. “I wouldn’t want to change anything. Yes, everything went crazy but I wouldn’t change a thing. And you better expect a cheesy and embarrassing speech at the reception.”

Arms circled him just under his armpits. “Wouldn’t want anything less.”

Releasing the hug Shiro stood up and rapped on the metal bars with his metal hand, the noise clanging down the hall. “Hey!” he called. “Iverson sorted this out yet?”

An officer walked in, white bandages slapped across his nose. Shiro winced at the injury. “Sorry about that officer, it really was an accident.”

The man just hmm’d and narrowed his eyes. “It is a federal offense to assault an officer.”

Shiro's mouth flattened. “I understand and I apologize. I fully understand what it is like to put your life on the line defending innocents and I’m sorry I accidentally injured you, but I need to make a best man speech and it would be appreciated if we could leave as soon as possible.”

The officer rolled his eyes to reveal the keys. “Relax, buddy, your military friend got you out.”

“Not exactly our _friend_ ,” Keith sniped standing up.

“Keith,” Shiro warned. Turning back to the officer he extended his hand. “I really appreciate it officer, thank you.”

The man, whose nametag read Rodriguez, eyed the hand before shaking it. “Thanks for saving the universe a few times over.” He released Shiro’s hand before hooking a thumb over his shoulder. “By the way, you have a visitor. I’d hurry, she’s getting antsy.”

Keith and Shiro shared a look before running to the lobby.

-

Pidge sat in the surprisingly comfy chair not daring to move a muscle as she felt a brush against her eyelids. The fluorescent lights making her vision turn red behind her eyelids, the natural light hidden behind clouds and at a slightly too wrong angle for them to use. The lack of sun made her shiver a bit, especially since she changed into her dress.

“Okay, open your eyes,” a gentle voice commanded.

Pidge blinked open her eyes to see Lance’s sister Veronica scrutinizing her face before diving into her makeup bag to whip out a mascara tube. Pressing back into the unyielding chair she shook her head as a slim hand gripped her chin, bristles uncomfortably close to her eyeball.

“Uuuhh, I think I’m fine with just some eyeliner. I don’t even have makeup remover, it’ll be easier not to add it.”

“No, you have beautiful eyelashes, Pidge, you need to show them off. And just take a little bit of olive oil and it’ll come right off. Let me put some on, I won’t even use the waterproof one if you’re so worried.”

Suit-clad arms leaned next to her head. “I would listen to her Pidge. She knows what she’s doing. And I saw her wrangle two kids into their Sunday finest while putting on makeup and it’s always flawless.”

Lance leaned over to put more of himself into her line of vision, hair perfectly tousled away from his face to show off his widow’s peak, and blue eyes laughing in mirth as he waited his turn for the makeover. Grinning he pointed up. “Just look up and _don’t blink._ ”

She sneered at him as she looked up towards the ceiling. Ignoring the feeling of the wand brushing through her lashes she wondered at the color. Eggshell? Beige? Or was it more of a cashmere?

“Probably eggshell,” Lance commented, making Pidge blink and roll her eyes at him.

“Don’t blink!” Veronica commanded blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

And like a dumbass, she did again. Making Lance’s sister grumble and swipe a makeup remover wipe under her eye. “Katherine Holt, you might be the defender of the universe and my brother’s friend but I will poke out your eye if you don’t stop blinking!”

Pidge’s eyes widened before dutifully stared up towards the ceiling again.

“Good. Now look down.”

Pidge obeyed.

Lance snickered next to her as he watched his sister work. Laying out various brushes and elastics in various sizes before heaving up a large can of hairspray. “Where’s Allura? I tried contacting her before but she didn’t pick up.”

“Uuhhh,” Pidge drawled, eyelashes fluttering, but they stayed open from the sheer force of Veronica’s glare. When her eyelids were sufficiently less twitchy the brushing resumed. “I think she’s practicing the speech with the mice? From the last time I had seen her.”

“Oh, okay. Hopefully, she’s done practicing and ready to be a minister. She can marry us, right? Cuz how cool would it be for us to say we were married by an alien princess?” Lance asked with a cheeky grin.

Pidge closed her eyes again as she the felt tip of the liquid eyeliner slid across the roots of her eyelashes. “Don’t worry, she’s an ordained minister, online certificate and everything.”

“Aw, thanks, Pidge. You got everything in the bag.”

She felt a smirk tug at her lips. “Did you expect anything different? Of course, I got everything in the bag.” The eyeliner was replaced by a fine mist, the little breeze made Pidge think that Lance’s sister was either blowing on her face or was fanning it with her hand.

“Seriously though, you’re amazing, Pidge. The wedding couldn’t be what it was without you.”

“I agree if it was one of us we would have gone _waaaayyy_ overboard. It would be more of a circus instead of a wedding,” Veronica laughed.

Pidge ignored the heat spreading along her cheeks at the praise, but she wasn’t going to let praise go where it wasn’t due. Tentatively, she opened her eyes to see Veronica smiling and nodding at her. “There you go; makeup is all done.” She dropped the supplies back into her bag, smiling at Pidge with a gratefulness that might be too much for simply letting her put makeup on her face.

Giving a little half-smile Pidge looked between the siblings, swallowing down the somewhat panic of how tremulous this wedding really was. “It’s fine. I mean… after all the drama that happened you guys deserve it. And I’m really glad to be a part of it.”

“Well,” Lance started before turning Pidge’s chair so that the back faced him. He took her shoulder-length long hair and draped it over the back for better handling. “The least I can do for thanks is to make sure your hair is killing it.”

He sectioned off a part at her temple. “Thank god you started growing it out again. You’ll be turning heads, _chiquita._ ”

She snickered and relaxed at the fingers in her hair. “I’ll let you do that. I’m just the brains behind the scenes.”

“And what a beautiful brain it is!” he crowed, planting a light kiss to the crown of her head.

She let Lance’s chatter wash over her. Sometimes talking to her or to his sister. She completely tuned him out when he started rambling about Keith. She’s had several years of him mooning over his fiancé’s hair, eyes, face, skin, how he took down ten droids like liquid, _everything_. Time for his family to pick up the slack. Though, from how attentive his sister was and how she gossiped right back it wasn’t as much of a chore for her as it was for Pidge.

With the final pin in her hair was done. One side of her hair swept up in braids, so it looked as if that half of her head was shaved, the ends collected in the back where he somehow arranged the braids like a bouquet of flowers.

She barely had enough time to comment on the style before Lance’s mother swept in with a cloud of light, airy perfume and…spiced beef?

“Mamá! Have you been cooking?!” Lance shouted.

She looked at him like he insulted her. “Of course, mijo! It’s a mother’s job, do you not enjoy my cooking anymore?” she said it teasingly but Pidge had a distinct feeling that Lance better answer correctly.

Lance swept his hair back, tousling it more but somehow only making it look better. The asshole. Chuckling, Lance said, “Of course, Mamá, but Hunk’s cooking! He’s already stressed out as it is. This is like…his _thing_ , Ma.”

She tilted her head back regally. “Well, the more food the merrier. Whoever said more food was a bad thing? Bah!” She waved a hand dismissively in the air before clapping. “Come on now! It’s time for us to go to the beach!”

She already was shooing Lance out of the door before he had any chance to argue, leaving behind a chuckling Veronica and a slowly horrified Pidge.

She didn’t keep track of time. She doesn’t know whether or not Keith and Shiro are in jail or not. She doesn’t know what kind of crazy crap Coran has been up to since she left him. Oh, please to all of the deities in the universe please let the decorations be okay.

_She doesn’t know where Allura was._

Growing panic encompassed her. She knew she should’ve ignored Lance. Groom or no groom. He has the annoying habit of making her take breaks where she needed to _work._ And she doesn’t know the status of the wedding.

“Pidge?” a soft voice inquired.

Pidge turned to look at Veronica with wide eyes. Lance’s sister looked at her with piercing blue eyes. “I just wanted to thank you.”

Pidge’s brows crinkled and an eye squinted. “Why? The wedding? Really, you don’t need to thank me for that.”

Veronica smiled at her. “For looking out for my brother.” Her gaze diverted to the floor in embarrassment. “I know I couldn’t always be there for him, especially since… well, you know, and you were and I just… _thank you._ ” Pidge stiffened as strong arms circled her. “Thank you for keeping my little brother alive, for being his sister.”

Abruptly she was let go and Veronica was laughing a bit as she delicately swept away the tears that collected in her eyes. “Oh, I should’ve used the waterproof mascara. I’m definitely going to cry.” Eyes dry, a determined smile was placed like war paint, a shockingly similar look she’d seen on Lance. She extended her arm like she was going to escort her out. “Shall I escort you to the wedding, Green Paladin?”

After a moment's hesitation, Pidge looped her arm through Veronica’s. “Yeah,” she croaked out.

She should’ve asked for the waterproof mascara.

-

Krolia flew over in her ship, which Shiro vetoed in arriving at the beach with. Said it was too conspicuous. So they had to fly over to the hotel, hide it behind the building, and then take the hoverbike to the beach. Which isn’t complicated _at all_.

Which Shiro then asked if he wanted to get stopped by the cops again.

So the hoverbike it was.

He sped his bike down the road to the beach because he hoped to hell and back that they weren’t late.

“So Krolia,” Shiro called over the wind, choosing to grip the edge of the wing instead of grabbing onto her despite how sharp Keith took the turns. “Why were you filing paperwork at the Garrison?”

Krolia lightly held her son, barely fazing when he maneuvered the hoverbirke into jumps for faster travel. “I was informed to arrive there for legal actions before I attempted an extended stay on Earth, Black Paladin.”

Shiro’s grip tightened as Keith went over a short ledge, shifting so he was more _on_ the bike than dangling off of it. “Yes, well, thank you, but we were informed that you were away on a Blade mission?”

“Black Paladin, I would not miss my son’s mating.”

Shiro smiled at the matter-of-fact tone in her voice. That even the aftermath of Zarkon’s reign, buzzing around the universe, cleaning it up, she didn’t even think about missing her son’s wedding. And taken from how Keith was trying to hide his smile as he drove like they were in a war zone in space instead of a seaside road.

“I’m glad that you were able to be released from the mission early then.”

She nodded, eyes focused and wind ruffling her hair. “It was quite fortunate for the Princess to arrive when she did. Otherwise, I might not have arrived on Earth on time. Ignoring the excessive amount of paperwork that your Iverson demanded.”

“The Princess?” Shiro asked, alarm stiffening his spine.

She turned around brow furrowed in slight confusion. “Did you not send her? She was quite formidable during the battle. I thought Voltron sent her to assist in the battle?”

So Allura while everyone was running around trying to get ready for the wedding she was out in space battling the galra? Was she going to get back in time? She’s the minister! They don’t have anyone else to marry them!

Shiro tamped down the sick feeling churning in his stomach, swallowing past the sour taste in the back of his throat. “Do you know if she is still battling them?”

Krolia’s lips thinned, concern tightening her features. “As far as I know, yes. It was quite a large battle. I believe Commander Gnov was making an attempt towards the throne.”

Yes, Commander Gnov with hundreds of factions loyal to her and several armies at her disposal.

“How far ago did you arrive on Earth?”

“About two vargas ago, Black Paladin.”

Only two vargas? Allura has been gone the entire morning and afternoon. It was almost the time of the wedding. They had it timed to the _tick_ to marry them at sunset. If she relieved Krolia of duty two hours ago where was she the rest of the time?

Shiro had faith in Allura. She was a professional. A princess and a diplomat. He’s sure that she had experience with time management. But still…

Pidge was going to have a stroke.

-

“What. Is. _THAT?!_ ” Pidge shrieked stomping onto the beach. Ready to shove that stupid orange mustache down Coran’s throat. Even the hot sand burning the soles of her feet didn’t match the heat of her ire as she hunted down that tacky advisor.

Sonya paid no attention to the furious former savior of the universe. Content to stand in a shallow channel that she and her brother dug, patting and compressing the sides with water for support. Flicking a stray piece of tinder back into the woodpile in the center circle for the bonfire, she said, “He hurt his back earlier trying to dig and is moping in one of your lion warships.”

“I’m not moping!” A voice called out of Blue, who purred in amusement. “I’m just resting!”

“I don’t care if you got the slipperies back you old man! What the fuck is this fucking pool doing here!” Pidge shouted arm jerking at the large plastic pool next to the chairs. “We’re at the _beach!_ We don’t need a pool!”

“You never know!” Coran’s voice echoed from inside of Blue’s mouth, loud and grating. “A pool might come in handy! A Paladin is always prepared!”

“Uuugggghhhh,” Pidge groaned, _almost_ dragging her hands down her face before remembering that she had makeup on.

“ _Pidge,”_ a voice behind her breathed. She turned around to see Lance looking around, blue eyes picking up the light reflected off of the ocean and making them sparkle. “This looks great!”

He grinned cheekily and cupped his hands around his mouth. “And I love the pool, Coran!”

“Good to hear my boy!”

Lance laughed, breathless. “God, I can’t believe I’m getting married today.”

“I’m just surprised you’re getting married at all,” Veronica teased at his side.

He pushed her away with a little too much force, making her stagger. “Hey! I would get you back but I worked hard on this,” she said gesturing to his head and to his feet. She pointed a finger warningly at him, eyes narrowed in threat. “Just you wait, hermano, I’ll get you at the reception.”

With that, she strutted off to see how their cousins were doing in the trench, shooing them out to get ready for the wedding. The little ditch only went to Sonya’s shins but Eric still tripped and fell stepping out.

Pidge bit her lip and looked back at Lance who was dabbing at his mother’s teary eyes, gently scolding her for crying when the wedding didn’t even start yet.

“Mamá, save those tears. You’ll need them when you listen to my wedding vows,” he teased.

Mrs. McClain scoffed and swatted him on the shoulder, telling him what an awful child he was. Though, taking in the watery smile she didn’t mean it. _Much._ Pidge could only imagine having Lance as a child… in her _nightmares_.

Mrs. McClain breathed in deeply, eyes drying before matter-of-factly saying that she was going to fetch her husband and her other two boys. She darted away, quickly tapping at her eyes and digging in her purse and bringing out a compact.

Slowly, Pidge approached Lance, swiping a curl of hair behind her ear. “So, what do you think?”

His eyes squinted with his smile. “Pidge,” he said, “I couldn’t ask for a better wedding planner. Thank you for everything you did today.” He wrapped her up in a hug, lifting her up from the ground and swinging her from side to side.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed the tomfoolery. It was his wedding day after all.

His tux soon became too stuffy and warm against her skin and she wiggled to be let down. She yelped when her feet touched down on the hot sand, uncomfortably aware of the temperature. So much for going barefoot for the wedding.

“How the hell can you stand being in that tux?” She whined, hopping to one foot and the other.

Lance shrugged. “You get used to it after a while.”

He kicked off his flip-flops and nudged them to her. They were definitely too big for her, at least a good two and a half inches from her heel to the back of the plastic shoe but good for temporary use.

If the heat of the sand bothered Lance he didn’t show it, but she noticed the subtle curling and shifting of his feet. Walking quickly, they went to the baskets at the back of the pseudo aisle. The little wicker baskets full of cheap white flip-flops in case people forgot their own.

Kicking off Lance’s overgrown shoes she found a pair only slightly bigger than her own feet. At least it didn’t feel like she had duck shoes on.

Lance was already at the arch looking at the bioluminescent flowers threaded through the wooden structure. He was smirking to himself, a self-satisfied, cat-ate-three-canaries grin.

Pidge, in proper shoes, squinted at him in suspicion. “What’s with the look.”

He turned to her, grinning. “Keith and I had a bet going. He probably forgot or doesn’t care but whoever got here last was going to be walked down the aisle.”

“Why don’t you both walk down the aisle? Or not at all?”

 _”Because_ Pidge. It’s the spirit of the game! We spent so much time competing, in the beginning, it’s only appropriate for us to end on one. Besides,” he turned, smug grin back on at full power, “I won.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Admit it, you guys will always compete against each other. It’s in your DNA.”

“It’s not my fault fighting always gets up revved up,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, ignoring Pidge’s disgusted face.

“Ew, gross. Did not need that visual.”

They lapse in companionable silence. Pidge slightly distracted by tapping away on the holograph projected by her watch, instructing Rover 3.8 to set up near the ‘reception’ area—basically, the tables set up a few meters away from the wedding arch and the guests—with romantic and wedding songs ready on a playlist. Along with some dance music and a few favorites she know will go over well.

“Hey, I thought we weren’t doing bouquets?” Lance asked picking up the small bouquet of softly glowing lavender flowers, bringing it to his face to inhale the scent.

She nodded to what he said, half-listening, and moved on to texting Hunk who responded that he and David were right on schedule and should be arriving before the start of the ceremony. Which is a freaking hallelujah in her book. She’s not religious but a quick thanks to the Universe wouldn’t hurt.

Maybe this disaster of a wedding would be saved!

She looked up with a grin to tell Lance the good news. Her eyes widened and her stomach plummeted to the scorching sand at her feet. The projection on her watch sputtered out when her arms dropped like lead.

Lance looked at her from his phone, eyebrow winged up in a silent question. The action disturbing some pollen from his face, the glowing blue particles drifted off of his eyebrow and settled on his nose. The alien pollen that drifted around his head stuck to his skin and hair. The little particles glowing like stars in the sky. Which, in of itself would not be bad. It’s the fact that they’re attaching to his fucking face and growing little sprouts out of glowing zits is the problem.

The flowers gave him glowing plant acne.

Thanks Universe.

-

“Nope! Nope, nope, nopenopenopenope! Wedding’s canceled!” Lance declared, walking away from the beach and to the car. This is not happening. He’s not going to get married and having his wedding pictures taken while he had _glowing zits._

Oh yeah, vines were growing out of his face!

“Lance! It’s not the end of the world!” Pidge shouted after him, taking awkward hopping steps because of the flip-flops. “We can probably fix it!”

“Probably doesn’t solve the issue Pidge!” Lance complained, “I’m going home with my masks and _fixing this_.” Lance punctuated his last statement with a stabbing of a finger. He grimaced when he saw old Mrs. Hernández being helped down the stairs by her grandson Ernesto, sending a tight-lipped smile before turning away to hide his complexion.

“Hey!” Toes curled, Pidge jumped in front of the furious groom and cut him off. Lip curled into a snarl she pointed a shaking finger in his face, amber eyes blazing at him. “I worked hard on this wedding! And just because you’re being stupid does not mean you can cancel this wedding!”

“I’m sorry, Pidge, but have you seen me?! I have _plants_ growing out of my _face_! Out of glowing _zits!_ ”

Her arms lifted and flopped in exasperation. “What about Keith then? How disappointed will he be when he finds out the wedding’s canceled because of your stupid face? Can you live with that?”

Lance took a deep breath as if he was filling with more hot air before deflating. “No,” he exhaled. “But…eehh.” He made a helpless sound and gestured to his face.

Pidge bit her lip and scrunched up her face in a slight wince. “I… _might_ have an idea…”

-

When Pidge proposed her idea Lance just stared at her. He wanted to look at his fiancé when they got married! See every emotion that might flicker across his face. The sparkle in his eye and that little twitch of his mouth when he’s trying to hide his smile. Everything. But he also didn’t want to look like the creature from the lake…or ocean, when they get married.

He was pretty sure he’d rather die than let Keith see him like this.

Survived a 10,000-year war and taken down a tyrant to die at the hands of embarrassment.

Of course.

So he relented. He told Pidge to go on with her plan and she sprinted off, his mother in tow. Now it’s his job and his entire knowledge on skincare to try to find a way to get these little plants and their glowing…juices…out of his face. Not that he didn’t think Pidge’s plan wouldn’t work, it would work fine but it’s temporary. Just thinking about going through the ceremony, the reception, dancing, the honeymoon…

Oh, quiznack the honeymoon.

He definitely needs to get rid of these bioluminescent blemishes.

The sand was cool enough due to the cloud-covered skies for it not to bother his feet, toes leaving imprints in the soft sand. Covering his face from the incoming guests he speed-walked to Blue. “Hey, Coran?” Lance called, walking into Blue’s mouth. He heard some distant shuffling further in and some colorful curses that were definitely from Coran. “Do you know what flowers were used for the bouquets? I _really_ need to know…”

Lance trailed off when he walked into the cockpit. Taking in the massive amount of flowers on the floor in all different shapes and colors. Coran was wrestling with what looked like a very large lily that toward over the Altean, bending and…biting. He didn’t know but he didn’t trust those razor-like edges on the petals. Coran was cursing the giant flower, trying to hold the plant in some sort of ancient Altean headlock, all the while wearing the blue paladin’s helmet.

“Coran…what are you doing?”

“Quiznack!” he shouted. Coran in jerky movements somehow twined himself up and around the beast flower, strangling the pistil in the middle. The overgrown lily seized, jerking as the razor petals dried up and wilted.

Abruptly he fell to the floor of the cockpit, helmet rolling away, and the flower under him collapsing under his weight. Lance stepped over to him, avoiding the strange flowers scattered around. Standing over the star-fished advisor he placed his hands on his hips and rose an eyebrow in lieu of a question.

Coran opened his eyes and blinked up at him before screaming. “AHH! Quiznack! What happened to your face?!”

“AHH!” Lance instinctively screamed back, “I don’t know!”

Coran shot up, scrutinizing his face. “It looks as if it’s a reaction to a boghaven twingdel from the planet Ischfvar! You can tell from the distinct color of the glowing. Most believe it is what you Earthling call aquamarine but _actually_ would closer resemble a turquoise—“

“Great! Awesome! Coran!” Lance gripped the older man’s arms, _“how do I get rid of them._ ”

Coran sputtered for a bit, taken aback by the how vehement Lance’s desperation was. In his peripheral Lance noticed a different plant move to eat one of the smaller plants in one gulp. He loosened his grip and actually started to take in the sheer amount of the various flowers in the room. “And where did you get all of the flowers? And _why?_ ”

Coran sighed through his nose, rueful expression painting his face. “Ah, yes, well. You see.” He cleared his throat and gestured to Lance’s face. “That. Might be my fault, my boy.”

_”Why?”_

“Ah, well, you see… On Altea, we had a tradition during the union of two individuals.” Coran’s eyes softened, lost in his memories of his once beautiful civilization, hands coming up gently as if holding something precious. “The juniberry plant, while beautiful and fragrant, is also quite deadly. It has been shown that in concentrated amounts the scent of the juniberry can take away one’s breath while giving the user the scent of one’s…happiness, so to speak. So it had become quite the symbol of love on Altea. During ceremonies there would be bouquets of juniberries for the couple, one would smell the juniberries at the sight of their beloved ‘taking their breath away’ and their beloved would then give them their ‘life’ in a kiss.

“Sadly, juniberries were only native on Altea and so I was trying to find a suitable substitute for juniberry.” Coran smiled at him, bright and jovial but Lance could still see a slight dejection in his eyes.

“That… sounds beautiful, Coran. Thank you.” He pulled the older alien into a hug, warmth filling his chest. “I think I really would like to have that at my wedding.”

He pulled back smiling at his space uncle before dissolving into a whine. “What flower is on my face, though? I need to fix my face before the wedding!”

Coran perked right back up, ready to devolve in some sort of lecture on the history and biological properties of the plant. “Well you see, my boy, the boghaven twingdel has a long and rich history in illuminating the night during the Ischfvarian war. You see, it started when—“

“Coran.”

“Anyway, the pollen and seeds of the plant would light up in the bell-shaped lanterns and when ready to bloom would prorogate in any biological matter. It seems as if the blooms thought your face the perfect place to take root!”

“So… how do I get them out?”

“Well,” Coran hummed, “there might be a topical ointment that might change the ph of your facial skin and the roots themselves would wither away. It would take a number of days though.”

Lance held his chin in his hand and rested the elbow of that hand on top of the one across his chest. “Mmhmm, next option?”

Coran brought up a pair of long, sharp tweezers, the light from the blue lion glinting off of the tip. “We can always pluck the little buggers right out!”

Lance pressed his lips in a thin line as he looked between the sharp tweezers and Coran’s bright, helpful smile. “…Let’s put a pin in that.”

-

Keith haphazardly parked on the street, most likely crooked and impeding traffic but he honestly did not care. He had a long fricken day. He didn’t see his fiancé all day except in pictures, he got a parking ticket and arrested, and he was almost late to his own wedding.

He just wanted to get married to his fiancé.

Shiro and his mom were right on his heels. Not even bothering with a mini-lecture on safe driving or proper parking. He honestly could not give a damn. He was so close. He was patient all day and he could finally just get _married_. God, why couldn’t they just elope?

Keith ran down the concrete steps, tripping a bit on the slight sand dunes in his haste. Wincing at the sand in his shoes he kicked them and his socks off to run faster, the sand cool and refreshing under his feet. They were on the beach, who the fuck gave a shit.

He pulled up short when he saw the mass of people sitting and chatting on the white chairs in front of an arch covered with tulle and glowing flowers. He recognized most of them as members of Lance’s family and some members of the neighborhood scattered across way too many chairs. And while he could only see Pidge pacing in a pair of cheap flipflops, a fierce look of angry concentration on her face as Rover Jr. followed her; he knew his friends and family were there to help them celebrate becoming a family.

His mom kissed his cheek and smoothed back his hair before taking a seat on the right side near the front. Shiro offered him a warm, encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking over to where a Pidge was mercilessly stabbing her phone with her fingers.

He instinctively turned around when he heard screeching followed by the smell of burning rubber. Behind him Hunk ran down the steps, bandana trailing in the wind with a frazzled but determined look. Following him was one of Lance’s cousins, wobbling a bit before collapsing onto his knees at the top of the stairs.

“Keith!” Hunk cried before wrapping him in a bear hug. “Bro! Everything is good! I got vegan and vegetarian options and two cakes!”

Keith awkwardly patted him on the shoulder and returned the hug as best as he could. “G-good job, buddy,” he stuttered out.

Hunk clapped him on the shoulders before covering his eyes with his arm. “Oh, god, I’m gonna cry. I always cry at weddings. I think I’m crying now,” he blubbered out wiping his tears.

Keith huffed out a laugh before hugging Hunk more firmly, tensing when the big guy crushed him in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay, buddy. It’s happy tears.”

Hunk nodded, letting him go and soaking his sleeve with more salty joy. “You’re right, you’re right. Happy tears. I’m just… _so_ happy for you man.” Hunk gave him one more blubbering hug before jogging to the front to stand on Lance’s side of the altar.

Lance’s cousin slowly wobbled his way down the stairs, exhaling a “congratulations,” and went to sit heavily on a chair, whose neighbor instantly started prodding him.

Looking at everyone, slowly arriving and standing in place, Keith felt his chest swell. So many people were there to support them, so many who were there throughout their journey together. Who helped with fights, or to welcome them into their lives, who knew their story and wanted to celebrate this next chapter.

He laughed, breathless and giddy, heart too full to keep his joy contained and he remembered. He smiled as his soon-to-be mother-in-law rushed to give him a hug, readily welcoming her into his arms.

This was why they weren’t eloping.

-

Hunk sniffed and went to wipe his running nose on his sleeve when a square of fabric was shoved in his face. On the other end of the hankie was Pidge, half of her face wrinkled in disgust. “Use something _other_ than your sleeve, we’re not animals.”

He took the cloth gratefully, blowing his nose and all that was in it into the hankie, tucking it in his pocket when Pidge’s face indicated she did _not_ want that back.

Shiro came up from behind her with a smile. “How you holding up, Hunk? I heard there was some trouble with the food?”

Hunk firmed his mouth and clenched his fist in resolve. He looked at his clenched fist like he lost someone precious and was bombarded with bittersweet memories. “I did what I could. How’s my best buddy?”

Pidge didn’t look up from where she was typing on her holo-screen, moving a few brackets from one web page to a new screen. Rearranging the subjects she finally nodded and downloaded the list and sending it to Rover along with some additional orders. The little robot next to her beeped light green in confirmation and floated off.

Pidge then whipped out her phone and furiously typed out a few sentences. “Here. I hope.”

Hunk’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean by that?”

Pidge’s face pinched. “I mean that I don’t know where he went. I found a solution for him but right now he’s gone AWOL and I’m burying my panic under _different_ stress. And I solved _another_ issue, but there’s still _two more._ Wondering where the minister is is less stressful than where the _groom_ is.”

Hunk’s stomach dropped and went cold. He held up his hands, waving frantically. “Wait, wait, wait, hold up. _What?_ Lance is _gone?_ ”

“YUP!” Pidge chirped, stabbing the buttons on her phone with her thumbs.

“And _Allura?_ ”

 _”Yes,_ ” Pidge hissed through her teeth, Hunk’s pretty sure some spit flew.

“Oh, _god_. Where could they be? They could have been taken by a Galra rebel ship! They could’ve gotten lost or kidnapped or who knows what else!” He grabbed Pidge’s shoulders and shook her. “They could be in a weblum!”

Pidge angrily shook off Hunk. “I’m _aware_ of that Hunk!” She adjusted her glasses and started typing on her holo-screen again. “I don’t think they’re in trouble, they would’ve contacted us if that happened, they’re not stupid. Lance is just being stupid and I have _no clue_ about Allura.”

Shiro stepped in, hands held up placidly. “Hey now, Allura’s a professional she loves them as much as we do. She’ll be here. And I’m sure Lance is fine.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Hunk babbled. Oh, god, he hadn’t felt this queasy since he first started piloting Yellow. “We’ll just… have faith that they’ll be here before the wedding!” He felt like throwing up.

Pidge pierced him with a stare. “The wedding’s in fifteen minutes, Hunk.”

She felt Shiro’s human hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with the disappointed Dad Look™. “Pidge, this isn’t helping.”

She gestured to the crowd of people scattered in various chairs, chatting amongst themselves, waiting for the wedding to start. There were at least two times as many empty chairs than occupied. She told Coran that there are too many chairs but there’s too many and it’s too late to put them away.

“But Shiro, the wedding is _starting_.” She looked back out into the crowd.

Where even is Coran? Keith’s got too few of people on his side as it is. Pidge did a double take when she spotted a familiar purple head. She let out a breath and smiled. At least what doesn’t make for quantity is made up for in quality. She frowned, turning to Shiro. “I thought Krolia couldn’t make it?”

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. “We thought so but she was filling out paperwork for a visitor’s visa at Iverson’s office when we called to bail us out of jail.”

“Shiro, you were supposed to keep Keith _out_ of trouble,” Hunk said squinting at him disbelievingly.

“Shiro, you’re supposed to be _responsible_ for him,” Pidge added with a smirk.

Their former leader just forced out an overdramatic sigh. “What can I say… his impulse control was gone and shit hit the fan.”

Pidge chuckled and looked over where the groom was, shyly greeting his in-laws and getting smothered in a McClain group hug. Lance’s mother giving him sweet kisses on the cheeks before bringing him into a hug while her husband fondly patted his head. Luis and Marco next in line for a good ribbing, teasing their soon-to-be-new brother and a round of hugs before being chased off by Veronica.

Her device beeped and she breathed out a breath of relief. She shivered slightly from the cool breeze, silently accepting Hunk’s hand on top of her head, his warm palm keeping in some of her body heat. Not looking at him she lowered her voice. “Listen, I found Lance, he’s fine.”

Hunk released a gust of air. “Oh, good god, how did you find him?”

“Tracking device.”

“Pidge! That’s… like, illegal! And an invasion of privacy!”

“You have one too, it’s not just him!”

Hunk recoiled from her, head decidedly cold again, patting different parts of his body frantically. _“Where?_ Oh, god it’s in my skin, isn’t it? You snuck in when I was sleeping and surgically put it in me!”

“I did not! I had Lance weave it into your headband!”

He gasped so hard he choked on the air and started coughing. “L-ahack—Lance is a part of this?!” His hands flew to his orange headband wrapped around his forehead and looked over at Shiro eyes bulging from his head. “Is there nothing sacred?”

Shiro locked eyes with him, shook his head, and slowly held up his mechanical arm. Pidge looked at him like he was a sweet summer child. Hunk scowled at her. “Not on this team there isn’t.”

“Evil,” he spat.

“I think you’re looking for the word _brilliant,_ ” Pidge said, smug as a cat with the cream.

“What’s brilliant?” Keith asked walking up to them.

Hunk let out a squeak, which turned into a grunt when Pidge elbowed him in the side. “I am of course.”

Keith scoffed. “Of course, how could I be so foolish.” A little smile played on the side of his mouth as he looked around. “I guess I beat Lance here. I thought for sure I was going to be late.”

Pidge discreetly put away her tech and tucked her arm in the loose folds of her dress. “You two had a bet didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Lance insisted. But I beat him anyway. I guess he has to walk down the aisle now.”

“Is that why you were speeding?” Shiro demanded in his Dad Tone™ which Keith chose to ignore.

“Really?” Hunk asked, “You two couldn’t just meet each other at the front or walk down together?”

“I know! It makes more sense if we’re both just at the front without walking down! It makes more sense!” Keith ranted, eyes wide and brows drawn down in confused exasperation. He let his shoulders drop and rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “But why not I guess. I won anyway.”

“Nuh-uh, no way, you didn’t win shit,” an indignant voice declared. “I was here first, mullet, _you_ get to walk down the aisle. Aw, Jesus Christ why do you look so good in a suit it’s not fair.”

Simultaneously they all looked up to the voice. What they saw elicited various different reactions. Pidge’s face scrunched up but she gave an encouraging tight-lipped smile along with a thumbs up. Keith just looked very, very confused. And Hunk burst out in confused laughter.

“Dude, why are you wearing a veil?”

-

Keith looked on in confusion as his fiancé groaned dramatically and glared at the youngest Paladin… or at least he thinks is glaring. The thick material of the veil shrouded Lance’s face in an opaque white, only allowing him to see a vague shape of where he can guess where his head is.

“I told you this wouldn’t work!”

“It does!” Pidge shot back. “No one can see your face!”

 _”I_ want to see his face?” Keith interrupted.

“Well you _can’t_ ,” Lance said to him, crossing his arms. “Now get back to the end of the aisle and walk down it for the wedding, I was here first!”

Keith’s brows furrowed. “I didn’t see you. You said whoever was here first won and the other had to walk down the aisle. You weren’t here.”

“Yes, I was! Pidge can vouch for me! I just…” Lance looked around at the guests who were pretending not to watch them and grabbed Keith’s arm. He dragged them over to the blue lion, away from the prying ears of the guests, the rest of the team san Allura following. Once safely out of range he hissed, “I had to go because of an… emergency…”

Keith stepped closer, hand reaching for his fiancé. “What emergency? You’re not hurt are you?”

The veil shifted, as if Lance ducked his head down, before taking his hand and squeezing. “Not that kind of emergency.”

“Then what was the problem? And what’s with the veil?”

Lance’s free hand slapped his face from outside of his veil and groaned. “Just know, you’re not going to see my face at all during this wedding.”

Smiling in amused confusion he tugged on Lance’s hand, possibly saving him from suffocating himself with the sheer amount of tulle. “How are we going to kiss? Kinda the most important part of the wedding.”

“Through the tulle.”

“If you think I’m going to do that, you’re an idiot.”

“Then I guess we just don’t kiss.”

That affectionate confusion was starting to give way to more annoyance. “Lance, don’t be ridiculous. This is our wedding, no matter what the _hell_ is happening with… _this_.” He waved a hand toward the general area of Lance’s veil-covered face. “It won’t matter because I love you, we’re marrying because we’re in love. Of all the shit that we went through your face is the least of our worries. Now can I see my fiancé’s face?”

“Oh, Keith,” Lance cooed, cupping his face and stroking his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. “No way in hell.”

Keith snapped his arms up and out, forcing Lance’s hands off his person. “Goddamnit Lance!”

Hunk held Keith’s shoulders before he could launch himself at Lance to take the damn veil off him himself. Stepping between them Pidge held them apart with her little hand on their chests. “We don’t have time for this! The wedding is starting any minute--!”

They all recoiled at the abrupt flash that illuminated the area, the light just that much more jarring when Keith realized how dark it got. The clouds shielding the sky from what was supposed to be a beautiful sunset.

“Not now, Rover!” Pidge yelled at her robot.

The little robot beeped apologetically before sadly floating off.

Keith, Hunk, and Lance looked over at Pidge. Keith knew he and Hunk at least confused, he couldn’t say anything about Lance _because of the stupid veil_ but he could guess.

Pidge’s face flamed under their scrutiny before mumbling something under her breath.

“What?” Hunk asked.

“The photographer never showed up!”

“What?!” Lance shouted.

Granted, Keith never cared for the hullabaloo that is a wedding but he did want to have a few pictures of him and Lance on their wedding day. While he trusted Pidge and her creations (for the most part) he had to doubt some of the quality of pictures this tiny triangle would take. From where Rover was floating it took the picture chest height.

“And…Rover is the photographer?”

“It’s all I could think of!”

“You do know Lance’s sister, Veronica, is a photographer right?” Keith asked.

Quietly Shiro whispered, “I knew it,” before saying louder, “All right, all right, let’s calm down.” He got between the two paladins, arms crossed. Looking at Pidge he nodded and said, “If Lance’s sister is willing to take pictures then that might be the best course of action.”

“But she should be enjoying the wedding not standing on the sidelines taking pictures!” Pidge argued.

“…Well, I’m fine with not having a photographer,” Lance piped up.

Keith’s glare could’ve pierced through the veil. “You shut the fuck up. You’re going to get your fucking picture taken even if you had some sort of face transplant with Zarkon’s dead corpse.”

“Jesus Christ, Keith.”

“Shut up, you’re frustrating me.”

Lance laughed, veil shaking. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, but you _will_ get your picture taken.” It wasn’t even about memorializing their Big Day anymore as much as it was to get Lance to stop being _stupid_. He essentially had his mom break him out of jail on his wedding day he deserved a picture of his stupid husband’s face at their wedding.

A loud clap of thunder interrupted them, releasing a downpour of rain on them. The sheets of rain soaked through Lance’s veil, plastering it to his head in an instant. Around them were shrieks of children laughing and screaming from the torrent. Adults were shouting at them to be quiet, several escaping to the safety of their cars, or laughing and spreading their arms for the storm.

Pidge threw up her hands, a shout of frustration drowned out by the thunder. “I give UP!”

-

Keith watched ad Lance dropped his veil-shielded face into the palms of his hands groaning, the fabric quickly deflating and forming to his head. Keith could feel the rain soak into his hair and suit, his hair falling forward into his eyes and the fabric quickly becoming heavy and uncomfortable.

Off to the side, he noticed Pidge stomp off, most likely to try to find a solution despite “giving up,” she never was one to give up when things got difficult. Hunk following close behind something about a massive tent passing his lips. He would’ve listened closer but making sure his fiancé was alright was his main priority. And, of course, Shiro classily leaving them to their privacy.

Concern and worry tightened his chest and he reached out to his fiancé. Gently, he moved the hands from his face and traced his jaw through the veil. His thumb stroked over his face, brushing over where his lips were, feeling a small quirk of a smile under the layers of fabric.

He smiled in return, the tight bands constricting his chest loosening a bit. Though the slight buzz of anxiousness simmered under the surface. He really wanted the wedding to be perfect and right now it’s decidedly… _not._

They went through so much crap in their relationship. Developing feelings for each other was an uphill battle. Admitting them even more so. Actually being in a relationship had its challenges, balancing their priorities to each other as well as the universe and occasionally the long distance between them. It was difficult and messy, and they almost broke up with each other quite a few times before they finally settled and _talked_ with each other to _commit_ to each other.

Keith would’ve been happy with a trip to Vegas and eloping or a quick ceremony at city hall but it just felt _important_ to have something that, for once, didn’t go wrong.

Warm, wet hands cupped his face as a muffled laugh escaped his fiancé’s lips. “God, this is a disaster isn’t it?”

Those bands tightened one more time. Keith thought back to how his day was, the waiting, the argument with the meter maid, getting him _and_ his best man arrested, bailed out by his mom, his fiancé refusing to show his face and finally the sheets of rain descending from the sky. Forcing down the odd flutter of butterflies that cropped up in his stomach he mused “Could be worse.” He offered a small smile. “Definitely the worst part was being away from you for so long.”

Keith’s heart relaxed when Lance laughed, shoulders shaking with the force. Despite not being able to see his blue eyes he knew that Lance was looking at him with love and affections that was almost tangible.

It’s fine, he told himself. One bad day won’t break them.

Thumbs stroked over the apples of his cheeks, the barest glint of smiling lips visible through the wet layers of tulle. “Me too.” Lance let his forehead rest against his own. “I really missed you today, mi vida.”

Keith hummed, the feeling in his chest comforting. They were so close to getting married… The wedding… He shivered a bit, the cold seeping in through his suit jacket but not wholly the reason for the sudden chill. One bad day won’t break them but that doesn’t stop the guilt.

“I’m sorry the wedding isn’t perfect. I know how important it is to you.”

Lance was silent. The hesitation feeling like an axe above Keith’s head. “Keith,” Lance started, breaking their connection to look at him better, going as far as to flip back a few layers of tulle. The white tulle was clear enough to see his fiancé’s blue eyes furrowed in concern but still opaque to the point where he couldn’t clearly see him like a filter was placed over him.

“Babe, I don’t care if the wedding is perfect. Since when were we _ever_ perfect? From our first meeting to our engagement it wasn’t _perfect_ but it was us.” The tulle scratched at his lips with firm pressure. “I love you, mi alma, what’s important is that we end this day as Mr. and Mr. McKogane.”

The name made a bubble of laughter burst out, leaving him feeling the lightest he had all day. “That isn’t going to be our last name.”

“Why not? I like the sound of it! _McKogane~_ ” Lance breathed out the word like it was some sort of label for a perfume. “Though, if you don’t like that one we can go with KoClain.”

“For one, both of them sound ridiculous, second our name is already finalized on the marriage certificate.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Lance, ignoring the wet squelch of their clothes, tugged him in close enough to wrap his arms around him. Voice so impossibly soft it felt like a caress he said, “So how about it, Mr. McClain? Will you marry me?”

Keith slid his hands under the veil, fingers finding the soft skin of his nape. “The wedding is a disaster.”

“I’m well aware of that, thank you.”

“I’m pretty sure Pidge has a couple of ulcers and a heart condition now.”

A hand stroked through the hair at the nape of his neck. “We’ll send a care package and a lovely thank you card.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? The wedding isn’t going as pla—“

Warm lips cut him off, softly coaxing him to respond. The faint taste of cherry chapstick rolling over his tongue when he reciprocates. He opens his eyes, he didn’t even know he shut them, to see a very pimply, slightly glowing face in front of him.

He could see the flush of red running across Lance’s cheekbones. Self-consciously angling his face down and away but never losing eye contact. “Nothing goes as planned with us but we make it work.”

Keith smiles at his soon-to-be husband, grabbing his face to kiss him deeply. The agitation and excess energy plaguing him all day finally taking a backseat to let him enjoy his wedding day. He felt light, the tightness gone and replaced with a familiar warmth that he always welcomed.

“We do make a good team.”

“Hell yeah we do, so what do you say? Marry me?”

Rolling his eyes Keith stepped back, squeezing Lance’s hand. “Always have to one-up me don’t you. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Squeezing back Lance grins. Wide and blinding in the storm. “What are we waiting for? We gotta round up our wedding guests.”

-

Lance jogged to the altar; the flowers that were weaved into the arch a softly glowing beacon. Looking over his scattered guests he brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. The sharp sound cutting through the downpour of the rain.

Few people stopped to look at the groom. Others either didn’t hear or didn’t care and ran for the shelters of their cars. The ones that left shrieking before were leisurely walking back with umbrellas or jackets joking about how typical the unpredictability of the weather was.

Clapping his hands Lance called out to those who were still present. He ignored the warmth suffusing his cheeks, angling his face just a little bit down as if that would help keep people from noticing his skin. He really just hoped nobody would mention the condition of his face. Smiling wide he shouted, “Are all of you ready for a wedding?!”

Despite their drenched state his family and neighbors cheered and clapped. Those who retrieved their umbrellas returned to their seats, clusters of people who were unfortunate enough to forget their own crowding under the one.

He smiled at the rest of the guests milling about a good portion of people were still present, only the sheer amount of chairs making the group look smaller than there actually were. “Obviously, there have been some complications so far but we’re planning to resolve them in a short while.” He nodded up the stairs to where he saw Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro disappear. “If you just wait a little longer then—“

Lance was suddenly cut off when a roar and a great gust of wind almost blew the entire wedding away. People screeching as their chairs flew around them. The entire half of Keith’s section tipping over and rolling away a couple of feet from the force of the wind. The entire basket of leftover flip-flops upturned, caught in a draft, and rained white plastic footwear on top of them.

Lance braced himself on the arch, careful to stay away from the flowers. It was more of him holding onto the wooden frame than the arch supporting him but damned if he was letting go of his _entire_ wedding.

When the wind died down the first thing he noticed was that there was no pelting rain soaking into his suit. Looking up he saw the green lion, eyes glowing, and it’s slight body shielding that small part of the beach from the rain.

Green’s eyes flashed before lowering her head to the ground and opening her mouth. From the jaw of the green lion tumbled out Pidge, hair in a wild halo around her head and remnants of black streaks on her cheeks. She didn’t seem to care as she casually walked down Green’s mouth and gave him a simple thumbs up.

Hitching her thumb over her shoulder she said, “Hunk’s coming over with Yellow, he’s going to cover the reception area.”

Right on cue, the gust of wind caught the wedding guests again. People shrieked as the chairs flew, tumbling in the stormy weather.

Above them was the yellow lion, its bulky body maneuvering nimbly over the reception area. Thankfully, it was wide enough to cover the tables and the portion of land that was kept free for dancing.

Lance felt a hand gently hold onto his upper arm. He turned to see Keith smiling up at him with a soft smile and eyes a deep indigo from the storm. Threading his fingers through with his Keith tugged him down, hot breath tickling his ear.

“Let’s skip the walk down the aisle and just get married, hmm?”

Lance was ready with an objection hot on the tip of his tongue when he saw Keith’s face. Fond and amused, with a hint of a challenge in those sky-deep eyes. Like he knew _exactly_ what Lance was going to say next. And Lance felt his chest swarm with all of those warm fuzzies, like Pidge’s fuzzy pets just decided to make a home inside his heart.

He wanted more of that. More of the challenges and pushing each other to be better. More of those knowing smirks and understanding what the other wanted with just a look. All of the sappy domestic shit that will make their friends gag in good-natured disgust.

He sighed and nuzzled his forehead against his fiancé, smiling. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Keith’s quirks an eyebrow up, teasing. “Oh, I think I’ll like this marriage thing.”

Laughing, Lance pokes Keith in his side. “Don’t get used to it.”

Tugging on their entwined hands Lance lead them to the middle of the arch. He shrugged off his soaked jacket, Keith mimicking his movements. Right when he was just going to hang it up on the arch a bronzed hand plucked it from his grasp. Across from him, Pidge did the same, taking Keith’s jacket from him.

A warm hand patted his shoulder. “It ruins the aesthetic, bro,” Hunk explained. “Besides, it’s like some old-school chivalry thing. Like we’re your squires or something but instead of marrying a princess or something you’re marrying Keith.”

“Well, he was a princess that one time…” Pidge teased, face and eyes now free from black streaks.

“Shut up, Pidge,” Keith deadpanned without heat.

Lance loosened the tie at his throat letting the ends hang loose. The wedding’s already been blown to bits, flip-flops are literally everywhere, he just noticed Keith’s not wearing any shoes, and half the guests look like they just went through a wind tunnel himself included, any form of formality has been shot. “Not that we don’t love you Pidge but shouldn’t that be Shiro since he’s Keith’s best man?”

Pidge’s eyes widened in surprise before looking around them and at the still settling group of guests. “Fuck, where’d he go?”

Looking out onto the crowd he saw that his mother was directing a small group to pick up some plastic footwear and others placing the chairs in place. She briefly met his eyes before kissing her hand and blowing him a kiss. Which he then proceeded to pretend to catch it and put it in his shirt pocket before returning his own.

“Speaking of missing people,” Keith prompted, “Where’s Allura? She should be here.”

“And Coran,” Lance added. “I left him for, like, a minute when I saw Keith incorrectly thinking he won and haven’t seen him since.”

A large sparking flare blinded his sight, making him reflexively rear back in alarm. “Seen who since, my boy?”

“Coran!” They all chorused, though all different intonations. Hunk with a cautious edge as Lance and Keith were more in surprise. While Pidge…

“What are you doing with that flare?!” Pidge demanded.

“Oh, just wedding stuff,” Coran waved a hand dismissively. “You’re far too young to understand quite yet.”

“I’m twenty-two!”

“Pish, you haven’t even reached your centurion decaphebe.”

Pidge sputtered for a moment before waving her arm at the two grooms. “Neither have they!”

“Uhtutututut, as much as I _love_ arguing about what age to get married at I want to know why Coran has a flare,” Hunk pointed out.

“Ah, well,” Coran looked up and pointed. “That’s the reason.”

-

Allura grunted as she maneuvered the castleship through the Galran rebel forces, the ship _so_ much more clunky compared to flying in the blue lion. Also much less effective. But she is the princess of Altea, the daughter of Alfor, a paladin of Voltron, and most importantly—

She tapped at her screen, ignoring the blinking communication button, before crossing her arms and flaring them out over the virtual battle scene completely incinerating the leftover Galra forces from the previous battle. The explosions making no sound in the void of space but the satisfaction of seeing their ships completely crumble into space dust was good enough for her.

She was the officiate of her two dear friends’ wedding.

While Blue could have most likely taken care of these rebel ships in half the time Allura was worried she would not have the room for her wedding gifts. In order to maintain the surprise she had to leave a few vargas before the wedding but she didn’t _dream_ she would be so short on time.

She didn’t expect to be held up by rebel forces. Most of them are in farther galaxies preoccupied by Lotor (who could not make it to the wedding). Just a zip of a few wormholes throughout the universe and right back but of course those rebel Galra had to hold her up.

A paladin should always be prepared Coran always said.

She ignored the startled shouts of her passengers as she tiled the ship in a way that was _not_ protocol, dodging a lone war ship and its lasers. Opening a wormhole she activated the thrusters, the mice clinging to her shoulders gripping her perfectly coiffed hair for an anchor.

She’s sure she’ll hear from Coran about this. A lecture of fine Altean engineering and how one must delicately balance the mixtures of volatile substances that are embedded in said engineering. But if she learned anything as a paladin of Voltron, one must be willing to take risks.

As she descended into the atmosphere at the correct coordinates, a bright light waving to help guide her she decided this was a risk worth taking.

She winced as she heard something break in the back, causing more shouts and possibly a small explosion.

She hated it when he’s right.

-

“Coran, what did you do?” Keith asked.

“Ah, nothing much, Number Four,” Coran replied. He turned to look at the paladins with a slightly manic grin. “Just getting prepared for the wedding.”

Hurling the flare towards the sea, but sadly not making it, he shouted, “Fire in the hole!” And dove to the side.

People screamed as the space ship descended. Keith’s pretty sure he heard Lance’s mother shout curses in Spanish that, if he recognized them, would’ve burned his ears. The wind whipped around them as the thrusters, of what he recognized as the Castle, parted the sea with the force. He blinked away the tears stinging his eyes from the displaced saltwater.

Grabbing onto Lance’s hand pulled him out of the way of a wayward flip-flop. Lance squinted at him, eyes red from the saltwater flying in their faces, but he was grinning. “The Princess has arrived.”

The wind died down when the castleship finally landed. Keith looked behind him to see if everyone was alright. Other than several crying children and wind-tossed hair no one seemed injured. “Is everyone alright?” he called.

Several people nodded, more from shock than anything else. Their eyes were glued to the spaceship that landed in front of them. It made Keith wonder _just_ how many of them knew what wedding they were attending. Though, the giant mechanical lions might’ve given it away. But apparently mecha animals became popular since they’ve left.

A thumb pressed against the spot between his brows, smoothing out the wrinkles. Lance smiled at him, nodding to the castleship where the doors opened and an automatic ramp slid out. “Time to get married, mi vida.”

What walked out of the ship was not who they expected. Instead of their kickass blue paladin and diplomatic leader it was…Kolivan?

Behind the Blade of Marmora leader was a trail of other BOM members, all serious, all in a formal pattern. Though he supposes he should just be grateful they took down their masks and hood. No telling what the wedding guests would do if a bunch of armed, hooded, aliens came to crash their wedding.

Kolivan walked up to them, silently and not looking at anyone else present. The rest of the BOM members filed behind him in a typical at ease Omega Centurian formation. As one they bowed on Kolivan’s command. “Congratulations on your mating young kit.”

Keith bowed back, Lance scrambling to follow a beat later. “Thank you, Kolivan. But I thought you were in the Nzexala sector?”

One by one the Blade members filed to the guests, picking up and setting the chairs before sitting to wait for the wedding to commence. Kolivan was the last to leave, lingering behind to say, “I would have thought so too, Paladin of Voltron, but the Princess of Altea can be very…persuasive.”

Keith could have sworn he seen a faint smile on Kolivan’s face before he joined the rest of the Blade members.

And one by one different races and species filed their way out of the castleship. Aliens they’ve saved and made friends with. Shay arrived with her family on behalf of the Balmera, gifting them with their signature stew. Plaxum and her friends were wheeled down the ramp, much to Lance’s delight, and the tanks they were in were dumped into the large plastic swimming pool. After sincere thanks and a kiss on the cheek to both of the grooms, she offered unique stones and plants (that they assured would not mindswish them) on behalf of the queen and their planet.

Keith didn’t know how to feel. All of their friends from across the universe traveled over light-years just to see him and Lance get married. It was…overwhelming.

Never in ten thousand years did he think that he would be here today. Marrying the man that fits him like a puzzle piece, his mom at his wedding, or all of his friends in attendance. Let alone so many traveling from all _over_ the universe.

He heard a sniff from next to him. He smiled at how Lance was trying to discreetly wipe at his eyes. “Are you crying?”

 _”No,”_ Lance said. “I just got some saltwater in my eye.”

Laughing softly, as the last alien went to take a seat, Keith used his thumb to rub away the _saltwater._ Keith’s brows furrowed when something fell away into his palm. He reached forward again but Lance half-heartedly batted his hand away from his face.

Turning around Lance took in everyone in attendance. His family and all humans on his side and all the aliens on Keith’s. And a pool of mermaids. He huffed at how some of his neighbors tried to stay away from the other side as far as possible. He’s pretty sure he noticed his former math teacher leave. But the kids weren’t deterred. He smothered down his amusement when his youngest nephew wandered over to tug at a stoic Kolivan’s ear.

Chuckling, Lance said, “We’re going to need more chairs.”

“Ah, I figured,” Coran said, popping up next to him. “I told Pidge we would need the extra chairs but she thought I was crazier than a weblum wearing a nixxia plori.”

“Why didn't you just _tell_ me, old man!” Pidge shouted.

“I said we needed to be prepared!” Coran harrumphed, adjusting his surprisingly dry suit. “Is it my fault that you needed to know why?”

“Uh, _yeah?_ ”

“Hey, hey, let’s cool it,” Shiro said, rolling up his shirtsleeves.

“Shiro!” Lance exclaimed. “Where were you? I thought you left with Hunk and Pidge?”

He paused for a second, something about his expression tightened. “I did. I went to go get Black.”

“What took you so long?” Pidge asked, her ire distracted from the royal advisor. “I thought you were right behind us.”

That pinched expression again. He sighed before sticking his hand in his pants pocket to pull out a slip of paper and handing it to Keith.

Keith choked on his own saliva when he read what was printed. “You got a parking ticket?!” he shouted, the situation just _too funny_ to try to smother his laughter, followed by the rest of the team.

Shiro glared at them before grumbling, “Black was barely in a yellow zone.”

He smirked at him. “Not so funny when it’s on the other end is it.”

Shiro just stopped short of rolling his eyes. “I never thought of getting arrested for a parking ticket _funny_.”

“What?” Lance butted in. He looked between the two men in concern. “Keith, when did you get arrested for a parking ticket? Is that even possible?”

Keith felt his face heat up despite the cold weather. His eyes darted between Lance looking at him in concern and Shiro’s stupid smug face. “Ah, well,” from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink. “Oh! There’s Allura.”

Not waiting for a response he walked over, deflecting the questioning for the time being. Though, from the burning stare in the back of his head, he suspected that it would not be the last time it’s brought up.

“You’re late,” he greeted, opening his arms for a brief hug.

“Yes, well, a princess is never late. Everyone else is simply early,” she responded easily.

Keith huffed, releasing their minister. Turning back around to greet his almost-husband at the altar. Maybe they can finally get married. “Don’t quote the Princess Bride at me.”

He sucked in a breath at the hit to his arm. “It’s the Princess Diaries, Keith! I would’ve thought you would know more about your Earth history!”

Rubbing his arm he glared at her. Those three just _had_ to have a three-day long movie marathon with Allura. He would bet that Lance told her they were actual historical movies instead of _fiction._

Deciding it wasn’t worth the long-winded explanation he let the comment slide, walking back to the altar where the rest of the wedding party was waiting. “Where were you this entire time? We were going to have to get Lance’s uncle Big Fred marry us.”

Allura glanced at him disdainfully before sticking her nose in the air. “I would think a princess of an entire planet and one of the sole survivors of a wondrous and ancient civilization would add more… finesse than this… _Big Fred_.”

Lance snorted, overhearing their conversation as they approached. “Big Fred? I thought we were getting Elvis to marry us?”

Keith grinned at him. “Oh, I thought we agreed that he was too overdone.”

Allura squinted at them with suspicion. “I was under the impression that your human lifespans were significantly lesser than Alteans. Your ‘Elvis’ should have passed on decaphebes ago.”

Shiro took them by the shoulders and physically turned them away. “You two are terrible I hope you know that.” Without waiting for their snarky comments he addressed the princess. “Well, Princess, you’re here now. Let’s get these two knuckleheads married.”

She nodded regally. “You’re right, Shiro.” She turned to the guests and gave a beatific smile. “Let’s proceed with the wedding.”

-

They decided to skip the procession, choosing to have the entire wedding party stand at their designated places. Too much time already passed and for the most part, everyone mutually agreed to just skip to the ending.

Lance looked at the man standing across from him. His bare toes dug into the wet sand and his soaked shirt clung translucent to his shoulders, hair in a complete disarray, curling and fluffy in odd patches. Instead of getting married with the sun reflecting purples, blues, and pinks off of the surface of the ocean rain pinged off from the top of Green and the soft light from the flowers danced across his face.

It certainly wasn’t how he thought he would get married, so many things were unexpected and crazy… and Lance couldn’t help but smile. Smile at how throughout this entire fiasco, what everyone went through, they’re _finally_ getting married.

Lance didn’t want to blink in case he missed something, wanting to immortalize how intense Keith’s eyes were, how open his expression was. He wanted to remember how much they were willing to go for each other _just_ to officiate a piece of paper with their names on it.

Despite the calm serenity he felt when he thought about being married to _this man,_ he could still feel the pounding of his heart, knocking on his ribcage. It felt as if it was trying to leap out of his chest to go the man in front of him and impatiently knocking from the inside yelling, “what is taking so long!”

Giving into the urge he reached out and took Keith’s hands in his, squeezing cold fingers between his own. Keith’s eyes softened even more and he felt a squeeze back. Twining his fingers with his fiancé, holding his hands palm-to-palm, he waited for Allura to start the ceremony.

She stood tall and proud in her white suit next to them, he was sure she used her Altean powers to add a couple centimeters or two. Sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear she addressed the audience. “I must apologize for my tardiness. As you saw there were many beings across the universe that wished to see the union of the defenders of the universe,” she said nodding to the group of aliens. “It was not my intention to be late as these two are…great friends of mine. But I am glad that we had, as Lance would say, a dramatic entrance, so that these two could be greeted into their union with the love and care that they gave during their time as the universe’s greatest heroes.” Allura smiled at them both before clasping her hands before her. “So let us begin…”

Lance let Allura say whatever she wanted to say about love and married. He could only hope that it wasn’t too Altean or out there for the audience to follow. As much as he loved Coran that gorgeous man would find a way to stretch this wedding into an even longer procession than it needed to be.

He was content to tune out everyone there in favor of looking at his soon-to-be-husband’s face. He just felt as if he was filled with so much joy and _love_ that he could burst with it. Just looking at Keith made whatever gooiness in his chest to sweeten an ache. The need to be closer, to hold him close just too strong for outdated conceptions on staying pure before the official ‘I do’s’.

Reeling him in close Lance relished the pink blush that fanned across Keith’s cheeks. Dropping his arm to sling around Keith’s lower back to bring them as heavenly close as possible while still being the center of everyone’s attention. He could see Shiro shake his head exasperatedly in the background and he was sure the same treatment was happening behind him but he didn’t care. He needed to be close with the love of his life.

He brought his other hand up to cup Keith’s face, thumb tracing over his cheekbone. Resting his forehead against Keith’s he whispered, “Hey.”

Keith smiled, arms coming around him in a similar fashion. “Hey,” he responded just as softly.

A hand mimicked what he was doing to Keith, a whisper following a light tugging on his skin. “You know you don’t have to worry about your stupidly perfect face right?”

“I know,” Lance whispered back. “It is our wedding day though, it should be illegal for bad things to happen on the wedding day.”

Keith’s fingers traced over that smile, lips quirking in amusement but refusing to give into the joke. “Well, too late for that.” He brushed his fingers over bronzed skin and popped off something else, brow furrowing in slight confusion. “I think… your placne is falling off because of the saltwater.”

Lance’s eyes widened, hand flying to his face. One by one the little vines were shriveled into little nubs falling off of his face with the slightest touch. He stroked over the skin on his face, the little plants falling off leaving behind smooth, perfect skin.

“Holy shit!”

A sharp clearing of throat interrupted his discovery followed by the muffled laughter of his traitor of a fiancé. Sheepishly smiling at Allura he hastily grabbed Keith’s hands, grinning a big, cheesy grin.

Rolling her eyes she continued with her speech. “Keith, Lance, on Altea we would have now chosen this time for the exchanging of life. Since self-induced asphyxiation is frowned upon in your culture,” she paused with a sly smile, “I’ve been told that you now exchange your vows. An open declaration of your relationship and love in front of all who are in attendance.”

She nodded towards their twined hands, silently letting them battle it out on who would first recite their vows.

Lance glanced at Keith, his indigo eyes staring right back at him. Smiling at his almost-husband he squeezed his hand tight, his pulse thudding between their clasped hands. Something swelled in his chest, so much so that when he opened his mouth to speak it just pushed out the air in his lungs.

Breaking eye contact with Keith he stared at their joined hands, finding that it made breathing so much easier.

“Keith,” his eyes darted up and back down, a little smile dancing across his lips. “So… today was fun.” He waited until the chuckles died down. He gave a soft laugh himself. “I’m not sure why I’m so surprised. When I’m with you nothing is never not fun. Oh, we’re going to have a regular ol’ romantic beach wedding? Think again!” He laughed, the joyful sound coming from deep within his chest. He looked up from their hands to look Keith directly in the eye; meeting that intensity he fell so in love with head-on. “Ever since the beginning life has been such a rollercoaster with you, I never know where life is going to take me next, or when you’ll give me my next heart attack,” he said with a wink, drawing a laugh from Keith. God, he loved his laugh. How his nose crinkled and his eyes squinted into little half-moons. He gazed at him with as much love as he dared to let spill over. “I wouldn’t change it for the world—for the universe! I can’t wait to grow and change with you, mi vida, but how you make me feel…” he trailed off before shaking his head slowly. “I don’t think that will ever change.”

He watched as Keith’s eyebrows dipped down in the softest expression he seen since they proposed to each other. Keith brought their hands to his face, closing his eyes before pressing his mouth against their fingers in a pseudo-kiss. From the audience, he could hear muffled sniffs.

A discreet look and then he was grinning, wide and mischievous. “Told you it’d make you cry, Ma!”

Laughter from the crowd drowned out his mother’s response, though it must not have been flattering when the audience simply roared louder. Reaching down she grasped a stray flip-flop and brandished it like a sword.

Letting out a high-pitched but manly wail he maneuvered the Keith in his arms slightly in front of him, eliciting an indignant, “Hey!”

Keith laughed and squirmed in his arms, dislodging his hold to turn around to face him. He poked him in the stomach with a half-smile. “Such a goofball,” he said fondly.

Lance’s face heated at the endearment, sheepishly rubbing the back of his burning neck before Keith reached his hand out for his again.

“You’re a goofball,” he paused before continuing playfully, eyes twinkling. “You’re also the cool ninja sharpshooter. You’re the one I go to when I’m stressed. You’re the one that makes me laugh. You’re my rival and the one that pushes me to be better than I am. And most importantly,” Keith took a deep breath before continuing. He looked at him with such seriousness; as if he was trying to imprint the next words he was going to say on Lance’s heart. “You’re the man I love. And I swear that no matter what life throws at us, whether it’s mortgage or another alien attack, I’ll be standing at your side ready to face it with you.”

Lance stroked back Keith’s fringe, curling the lock around the pink shell of his ear. He felt saturated in affection, every move and every word declared how much he loved him. He pulled those words in and kept it enclosed in his heart.

Keith doesn’t say the words ‘I love you’ often, always preferring to let his actions speak for him, but when he does it’s soft and intense. Unlike how Lance did it, saying it over and over until he can’t go a day without hearing those words from him, Keith tells him he loves him like a brand. Infrequent, but it burned.

Allura held her hand to her mouth, clearing her throat before saying, “Who has the rings?”

“I do,” Shiro said stepping forward, hand to his breast pocket. His eyes widened, movement jerking to a stop. Casting his eyes down onto himself he patted himself down with the palms of his hands. “Or I did…”

Lance drew in a very slow, very thin breath. “Shiro… do you have the rings?”

Shiro looked at them, frighteningly quiet before reaching into his pocket and drawing out two gleaming rings.

“Shiro!” Keith cried, taking a step towards his best man. Lance snagged his hand before he went any farther. “You ass!”

Shiro smiled, dropping the two rings in Lance’s palm. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Lance gave him a tight smile. “You’re going to get it buddy. Don’t know when, don’t know where, but we’re going to get you back.” Handing a ring to Keith he stage-whispered, “We’re going to need water balloons and a shit-ton of maple syrup.”

Keith huffed out a laugh before moving back into position. “We’ll work out the details later.”

“Moving on,” Allura declared, she looked at Keith. “Keith, do you take Lance to be your husband?”

“I do,” Keith said, offering his hand to his soon-to-be husband. Lance slipped Keith’s ring on, bringing his hand up to kiss it where it gleamed in the soft, possibly radioactive light.

“Lance, do you—“

“Oh, come on Princess, you know I do.”

Keith smiled at Lance’s eager answer. The ring slid onto his finger easily. It felt strange. He didn’t normally wear rings and he felt _so aware_ of the foreign jewelry resting on his finger. He thumbed the ring, twirling it around his finger.

It fit perfectly.

“By the power vested in me, as the Princess of Altea and an online certificate, I now pronounce you…” she trailed off before sighing, equal parts amused and exasperated. “A good team. You may kiss your husband.”

Distantly he heard the people cheering around them. To be honest the roaring in his ears drowned them out when he finally kissed his husband. Hands came up to cup his face as those soft lips moved against his own.

With a final kiss, he parted from his _husband._

He looked into those indigo eyes, seeing all the love he had for this man reflected back at him. Despite them being married his heart still raced, so unused to the idea of having a freaking _husband!_

Blood pulsed throughout his body. It was like he could feel his heartbeat everywhere, in his chest, his cheeks, and even between his fingers where he still had them fisted in Keith’s shirt. He laughed, the giddiness and incredulousness spilling over.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” he breathed, hugging Keith to him. “I can’t believe we’re married!” Keith squawked when Lance hauled him up and twirled him in a circle.

Setting him down he exclaimed, “We’re married!”

Keith laughed. “I know! I was there!”

Lance kissed his husband again, a challenge to do while they were both laughing. “I am _so_ happy.”

Keith took his left hand and kissed the gold on his ring finger. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been a hot minute or 8 months since I've updated Altea High but I was struggling with motivation and school and then I started this fic and so..... yeah
> 
> I will doa recpetion chapter for this but not any time soon???? I'm just very burnt out from any sort of wedding stuff man
> 
> I've also have had to do this soooooo many fUCKING TIMES BC MY BROWSERS SUCK AND THE FIC IS TOO BIG SO IT WON'T LOAD so my my tumblr is http://l-x-ie.tumblr.com i don't have the patience for embedding right now


End file.
